


Sundays with Spideypool

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Sundays with Spideypool [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Domestic spideypool, Every Chapter is Different, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Some angst, Spideypool - Freeform, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: So Im doing a "Sundays with Spideypool" prompt fill on my Tumblr @not-close-to-straight and will be posting the short stories here! Will range from funny and smutty to sad and sweet and everything else! Each chapter will be a different prompt, and wont be connected to any other prompt.Anything NSFW will be Andrew Garfield/ Ryan Reynolds, Tom Hollands Spidey will only be used in platonic friendships with Wade.Feel free to add a prompt into the comment box and if I use it I will gift the work to you!





	1. Cookies

Wade loved Peter's apartment. It was a far cry from his shitty one bedroom on the other side of town. Apparently working at Stark Industries in the science-y tech-y lab thing doing _whatever_ it was geniuses did meant that Peter could afford this adorable little townhome, with it's little planter boxes full of flowers and one and a half baths and big master bedroom and good sized kitchen with one of those ridiculous island things that only rich people seemed to have and a great big oven and---

 

 _Hello what's this?_ An adorable boyfriends butt bent over that great big oven whilst baking cookies?

 

Completely derailed from his initial plan of taking a shower, Wade decided to lean against the kitchen door frame and just...watch...for a few minutes.

 

“I can _feel_ your eyes on my ass, you giant pervo.” Peter said without turning away from his mixing bowl, and Wade smiled without even bothering to look up from the aforementioned _ass_ . “And don't even think about propositioning me for kitchen sex because _I_ \--” Peter stood on his toes to reach the baking soda on the top shelf of the cupboard. “I am still sore from this morning.”

 

“You say _propositioning_ like there’s money changing hands.” Wade protested. “You know I'd never treat you like that.”

 

“Wade.” Peter still hadn't turned around, concentrating on his recipe. “Last night you handed me a twenty, slapped my ass, and told me to go get myself something pretty.”

 

Wade ran a hand over his bare scalp and grinned. “And _did_ you go get something pretty?”

 

Peter wiped a hand on his apron, hooked a thumb in the waistband of his sweats and shoved them down just enough to give Wade a quick flash of something _lace_.

 

“ _Ooph_ !” Peter huffed a laugh when Wade was suddenly pinning him to the counter, rough hands pulling at his pants impatiently. “Get off! I'm _cooking_!”

 

“Let me see!” Wade whined and Peter shook his head firmly, holding his pants up so Wade couldn't move them. “Petey pie, how you gonna flash that at me and then not let me see the rest?”

 

“It's called a _tease_. And if you had patience like any grown man, you would know that good things come to those who wait.”

 

“That's true.” Wade admitted, as he slid his hands up and under Peter's t shirt to pinch and play with his nipples, smiling when he felt his boyfriend’s breath catch. “That's so true, Pete. I _should_ probably learn some patience.”

 

“You-you should.” Peter said cautiously-- or maybe not so much cautiously as sort of breathlessly because Wade was rocking against him in a very tale-tell not _subtle_ way at all. “But you should also back off, because I have cookies coming out of the oven in about six minutes and if they are burned I'm gonna kick your ass.”

 

“Who are the cookies for?” Wade asked innocently, and let his teeth scrape behind Peter's ear, then moved down his neck with licks and sharp little bites.

 

“Aunt-Aunt May.” Peter stammered and Wade hummed in approval.

 

“Sweetest old lady I ever did see. You should be making her cookies. God knows she puts up with enough from you.”

 

“From me?” Peter protested, and went to shove Wade away, but that meant he had to let go of his pants and Wade had them down to his thighs in the blink of an eye. “God dammit.” he sighed, but he wasn't actually all that upset because Wade made a sound that was a cross between a moan and a growl and _damn_ did Peter love when he sounded like that.

 

“Red and black.” Wade muttered, leaving one hand under Peter's shirt on his chest, and letting the other drop to touch the ridiculous lace Peter had put on this morning. “I completely approve of your choice. If I didn't know better I'd think you wore these for _me_.”

 

“I like to bake cookies in them!” Peter retorted, but there was no irritation in his voice, not when he heard the zip of Wade’s fly and could feel Wade lying heavy and _hot_ against him. “Wade, I have cookies _in the oven_.” he warned again.

 

“Is that you saying no?” Wade asked, because even after six months he always asked and Peter wasn't sure if that was because consent was so important to Wade, or if it was because the mercenary still couldn't believe that Peter wanted him. Either way--

 

“It's me reminding you that if the cookies burn because of you, I will kick your ass!” Peter corrected, and then softer- “but you know it's a yes.”

 

“Baby boy.” Wade crooned and Peter bit his lip and wiggled a little because he loved _loved_ when Wade called him baby boy. It had been a joke back when they were just Deadpool and Spiderman but now that they were dating...

 

“Baby boy.” Wade said again. “I promise you won't burn your cookies. And I know you’re sore so let’s do---” some fumbling, and Peter yelped when oil dripped down his lower back and soaked through the thin material. “Let’s do this. Oh _fuck_ yeah.” Wade thrust sharply, his cock sliding through the mess of oil and against the lace. “Oh fuck, _oh_ that's good.”

 

“ _Wade_.” Peter bit out, and arched his back, shoving his ass back against him. “If you get yourself off and don't take care of me--”

 

“Hey hey.” Wade grunted as he thrust again, then rolled his hips to up the friction, groaning out loud as he did. “Baby you were the one-- spread your legs a little, _damn_ that's good like that-- you were the one to say good things come to those who _wait_.”

 

“You can't be serious.” Peter choked, but he still braced himself against the counter, holding still and letting Wade rut against him as hard as he wanted, those big hands undoubtedly leaving bruises on his hips, but it was fine, god it was _fine_ because Peter fucking loved it.

 

“Will you please--” Wade was still talking, because not even impromptu almost sex against a kitchen counter could stop his mouth from running. “Will you please just let me do this without complaining?”

 

“You’re the one who hasn't shut up.” Peter gasped and Wade bit his ear sharply, grinning when Peter moaned and shivered beneath him.

 

“Yeah well, you knew that when you fell in love with me.” Wade spread Peter's cheeks so he could thrust directly against his hole and Peter jerked and swore, and pushed back for _more_.

 

 _Sore be damned_.

 

“Yeah, I fucking did.” Peter nodded frantically. “I did know you never shut up when I fell in love with you and it didn't stop me, did it?”

 

“Pete--” Wade’s voice dropped, because even though they were teasing and he was basically trying to fuck Peter through his underwear-- he never _ever_ got tired of Peter telling him he loved him. That they were in love. That this was what he wanted. That _Wade_ was what he wanted.

 

“What?” Peter retorted, but there was no heat in his tone, just affection. “You want to talk about our feelings or you want to ruin these ridiculous panties I'm wearing?”

 

“ _Fuck_!” Wade swore and pushed against him harder, watching the muscles in the beautiful kids arms and back bunch as he braced himself against the counter.

 

“You better hurry up.” Pete challenged. “Cookies are almost done and you know what that means.” Wade grumbled against his shoulder and spread him further, stroking himself through the lace and slick oil, pushing the head of his cock at Pete’s entrance. “Come on, baby, come on.” Peter was panting now, pushing back against him and Wade shoved the lace panties aside so he was sliding over bare skin.

 

“Want to be in you.” he half demanded, half pleaded and Peter's whispered _yeah of course, Wade fuck yes_ had him grabbing the oil and spreading it all over that perfectly smooth skin and pushing deep inside that beautiful body in one quick stroke.

 

Peter screamed, not because it hurt, but because the stretch was _good_ , and the burn was _so good_ , and he was still open and probably wet from this morning and last night and damn it, _damn it_ nothing felt as right as when Wade was buried balls deep inside him.

 

It was just good, all of it was _so good_ and Wade must have agreed because he didn't have time to even move before he was coming, holding Peter against the counter, his hips jerking helplessly as he filled him and Peter put his head down on his arms and tried to remember to breathe.

 

Wade was good, and he was always going to say yes to his boyfriend, but Wade was _big_ and he didn't think he’d ever really get used to it.

 

Which was one hundred percent fine with him.

 

“Wade.” He tightened his body and smirked when Wade yelped.

 

“Pete! Give a guy a second before you try to vice-grip his dick off!”

 

“Charming.” Peter said dryly. “But while you were blanked out and drooling on my shoulder the timer for the oven went off.”

 

“Damn.” Wade sighed, kissing his neck sweetly. “Are the cookies burnt?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Are you gonna kick my ass?”

 

“Well not only did you burn the cookies, but you also managed to do all of this without touching me once so--”

 

“I touched your butt.” Wade countered and Peter rolled his eyes.

 

“Without touching what I wanted you to touch.” he corrected. “So yeah. I should kick your ass. But instead…”

 

“Instead?” Wade said hopefully.

 

“Instead, help me finish baking the rest of these, and I'll show you what else I bought, but only if you give me a blow job while I'm wearing it.”

 

“Oh my god.” Wade eased out of him carefully, pulling the thoroughly ruined panties back up over Peter's ass, and putting his sweatpants back on as well before tucking himself back into his jeans. “Oh, baby boy, this is like the best punishment for burning cookies _ever_.”

 

*******************

“Okay.” Wade folded his arms. “I was definitely under the impression that you had bought more sexy underwear, not-- not this.”

 

Peter looked down at his outfit, the flannel bottoms and matching button up flannel top complete with slipper. “What's wrong with my pajamas?”

 

“Nothing.” another frown. “I just thought you would be wearing something sexy.”

 

“Are you saying flannel jams aren't sexy?” Peter looked horrified.

 

“That's exactly what I'm saying.” Wade retorted.

 

“Well tough shit.” Peter flopped back onto the couch, legs spread, and beckoned for him. “Because I said a blow job and I meant it.”

 

Wade grumbled some more, but when he dropped to his knees and licked his lips, he was smiling.

 

“I love you.” Peter leaned over and kissed him, drawing his fingers lightly over the scars that covered Wade's face, running gentle hands down his equally scarred shoulders and arms. “You know that.”

 

“I know.” Wade grinned. “I love you too. And I'll never burn cookies again.”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“Yeah but, are you complaining?” Wade raised an eyebrow, and dropped his head, opening his mouth wide.

 

Peter shrieked but Wade had his mouth too full to comment on it.

 

*******************


	2. The Unkillable Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW Character death, but its Wade so we know he comes back!

“Wade.” Peter shook Wade's shoulder lightly, then again a little harder. “Wade this isn't funny, wake up.” 

 

The big mercenary didn't move, and for the first time, Peter felt a jolt of fear. “Wade?” he asked again. “Wade, I swear to god if you are messing with me, I really  _ will  _ kill you.” 

 

Silence again, because the man wasn't moving, much less answering, and Peter sat back on his heels in disbelief.

 

“No no no. Wade come on. What the hell. What the  _ hell _ ? It wasn't even that big of a fall!” Peter looked up at the office building that rose several hundred feet above where they sat in the alley. “Ok, it really  _ was  _ that big of a fall, but you-- you should be fine.” 

 

Peter pressed gingerly on Wade's ribs, flinching when they visibly shifted beneath his fingers, biting down as his lip when he felt the sickening  _ soft  _ beneath the busted ribs that meant he was feeling internal organs that had been shoved out of place by the fall. 

 

Or rather by the  _ landing _ . 

 

It was so stupid, really. They had been hanging out on the rooftop like they tended to do after patrol, chilling out and laughing and talking and maybe maybe flirting because these last few weeks something new had sparked between them. Deadpool’s  _ baby boy _ had started seeming less mocking and more earnest, and  _ maybe  _ Peter blushed when Wade said something offhanded about his ass, but it was all fun and games. 

 

And then they had started rough housing, and Peter had just been enjoying how good Wade’s hands felt on him, even through his suit, when he had shoved a little too hard and Wade had backpedaled and fell off the edge of the roof and Peter-- Peter hadn't managed to get to the edge and a web thrown down in time. 

 

It didn't help that he had assumed Pool was joking, that he had been so sure if he looked over the edge the smart ass would be hanging off a windowsill with that stupid grin on his face. But Deadpool had really fallen, and in the five seconds it had taken Peter to realize it, it was already too late. 

 

And he was-- he was dead? 

 

He certainly wasn't  _ breathing  _ and  _ ugh  _ that squish below his ribs couldn't be good, and Peter stumbled away in horror, collapsing against the side of the alley with his eyes wide and a hand over his mouth because he thought he might be sick. 

 

Pool couldn't die. Really, Pete was sure the mercenary couldn't die. It was the best part about his mutation, right? The unkillable Deadpool? 

 

But he was so still, so awfully still---

 

Peter was going to be sick. He was going to be sick right now. 

 

Peter gagged, rolling to his knees and ripping his mask off and preparing to lose his meal all over the ground--

 

“Spidey.” A groan, and the just horrifying sound of bones shifting back into place. “Spidey, I know I got a little handsy, but was kicking me off the roof really an appropriate reaction? You could have just blown your rape whistle or something.”

 

“Pool?” Peter asked shakily. “Um--”

 

“No, you’re right, I shouldn't joke about rape whistles.” More of that awful noise, and then a deep breath, sounding wet, and then another that sounded better. “But honestly, Spidey. Words. I thought we were having a good time, don't gotta kill a guy over it.” 

 

“Jesus Christ.” Peter ran a hand over his face. “You’re ok.” 

 

“I don't know about ok.” Wade fussed. “But when my spine realigns we can-- hey hey hey, Spidey, I was joking. I was joking!” his voice pitched in alarm when tears filled Peter's eyes. “By the way your mask is off and you are adorable, holy shit. But hey look, I'm fine.” 

 

Wade lifted his arms, shuddered and took a deep breath as his back snapped back into place, and then stood carefully, testing his ankles before crossing the few steps to where Peter sat. 

 

“Hey, I'm fine. Unkillable remember? Maybe not unkillable, but at least come back alive-able, alright? Stop freaking out.” 

 

“Stop freaking out.” Peter wheezed. “You fell off a building. You weren't breathing. I'm pretty sure I touched your lung and--”

 

“Okay, I didn't fall off a building, you  _ definitely  _ pushed me off. And I wasn't breathing, but that wasn't a valid reason for you to feel up my lung, damn Spidey, what's that all about?” Wade crouched in front of him. “But hey, I'm back and better than ever right? And I'm even a real boy. Ain’t no strings on me.” 

 

“What?” Peter sniffed and wiped his eyes. “What does that mean?” 

 

“My god you’re young.” Wade sighed. “Who doesn't get Pinocchio references? Are you alright? Because I'm fine. And if I didn't know better, I'd think you were crying because I died and you didn't get the chance to kiss me.” he peered at Peter curiously. “Is that why you wre crying? It is isn't it?” 

 

“Keep talking like that, and I'll kick you off another roof.” Peter threatened, pushing Wade away and standing to his feet. “Bitch.” 

 

“Punk.” Wade returned and stood as well, eyeing the holes in his suit critically. “Well, I don't know about you, my suit needs a little TLC, so maybe we call this a night before you cry again. Tomorrow?” 

 

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Peter nodded and took his mask when Wade handed it to him. “Sorry about-- about killing you.” 

 

“It's fine.” Wade shrugged. “Isn't that what boys do when they like someone? Beat them up? I never saw the appeal, but maybe I do with you.” he winked, or rather his mask winked, which was always entirely creepy. “You definitely always could just kiss me versus throw me off sky scrapers, if you were interested.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Peter said and Wade looked up in alarm.

 

“Wait, what--” 

 

He suddenly had his arms full of spandex clad, maskless Spidey, who pushed his mask up to his nose and slammed their mouths together.  

 

“Oh.” Wade through this was the first time in his life he was legitimately speechless. 

 

“It's Peter, by the way.” Peter put his mask back on, stepping out of Wade’s space. “Just for future reference.” 

 

“Uh--” 

 

Peter grinned to himself and webbed away, leaving a still entirely speechless Wade in the alley.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of This Prompt--Maybe a cute fluffy one where they meet as kids, idk about Pool’s parents, but there’s definitely Super!family (Stony FTW lol) as Peter’s family, and maybe having powers from young or maybe not, that’s up to you. But I would love to see something like that

So I don’t write about kids or really even the super-family thing, but like…

Little Peter in second grade being the smallest kid in class, and Wade being the biggest kid.

But Wade sits in the back and sort of hides because he was in an accident when he was little and has all these scars on his face.

And the other kids (because kids can be terrible) pick on him, call him dumb because he doesn’t talk much and his voice sounds funny from the scarring in his throat. Call him ugly because of the scars and when a little girl was dared to sit by him she cried because he looks like a monster.

But Peter has Cap for a Dad, who has zero tolerance for bullies, and Tony for a Pop who has told him every day since preschool that when someone needs help YOU HELP THEM.

So that one day when Francis keeps throwing paper at Wade, and Brock is laughing about it, Peter decides enough is enough.

He stands on his desk and launches himself at Francis and tries to pummel the crap out of him.

A fight breaks out, the girls are screaming, the teacher is calling Mr and Mr Rogers and a very amused Wade just lifts scrappy Pete off of a howling Francis and sets him back on the desk.

“What’r ya doin?” Wade asks and Peter balls up his fists and shakes them in Francis’s direction and shouts—

“Bullies won’t be tolerated!” And he sounds so much like his Dad, his Uncle Bucky would die laughing. But then he turns back to Wade and frowns something fierce. “And I don’t understand why they’d pick on someone cute like you anyway.”

Wade can’t say anything to that, because Peter is being called down the principals office and suspended.

But when Peter comes back to school three days later, Francis avoids him, and Brock tries to stay away from him, and there is a tiny bouquet of dandelions on his desk with a note signed WW.

Peter just grins and raises his hand to answer every question because he's the smartest kid in class, and Wade watches from the back of the class with a smile.

He’s probably too young to have a boyfriend but he’s still gonna try and hold Pete’s hand at recess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @well-youknowhowitis prompt:
> 
> Wade is around the avengers for some reason (maybe Peter got hurt or sick and he lives at the tower or something) and like the avengers are SHOCKED by how much Deadpool actually knows about Spidey. Maybe they're like trying to help Peter and DP is like "no you're doing that wrong that's not how it likes it move-" and just kinda totally takes over (bonus if they aren't dating yet)

“So I was thinking--” Tony tapped at his lip thoughtfully. “I was thinking black here.” He made a sweeping motion with his hand and the hologram in front of him changed colors. “And maybe a darker red? Some bolder lines down the side, maybe.” 

 

“Oh I like that idea.” Natasha nodded and Clint grunted in agreement. “He isn't a kid anymore, and all of our uniforms have gotten this darker look to them.” 

 

“It will certainly look less like he is wearing pajamas.” Steve added. “I think he will enjoy blending in more with the team instead of looking so obviously like he doesn't belong.” He kissed Tony lightly on the cheek. “It's great you are trying to design a new suit for him, babe.” 

 

“Yeah well.” Tony was still staring at the hologram, snacking on chips absentmindedly. “He tore his other one, and I have been meaning to design something sturdier but--”

 

“That's wrong, don't do that.” a voice cut in from the doorway and Clint looked up from his sandwich in annoyance. 

 

“Deadpool. Who invited you?” 

 

“The big Iron Man himself.” Wade sauntered through the door to the lab, covered head to toe in full Deadpool uniform, complete with his katanas on his back. “So maybe cool it, Robin Hood.” 

 

“Tony.” Clint sent Tony an imploring look, but Tony just shrugged.

 

“I did invite him, guys. If I'm designing new gear for the team, he deserves some too.” 

 

“You have more patience than me.” Steve muttered and kissed Tony one more time before retreating back a few feet to give Deadpool some more room.  He didn't trust the man at all, but Tony did for some reason, and even more surprising, apparently Peter had taken quite a shine to the mercenary. 

 

Steve did not approve of  _ that  _ at all, and if Peter would have been under eighteen he would have absolutely put his foot down about it. He and Tony weren't  _ technically  _ Peter's parents, but the kid had lived at the tower since he was seventeen, and even though everyone knew Peter was joking when he called them Pop and Dad… well Steve still took it to heart. 

 

And the thought of his boy wanting to hang around Wade Wilson was enough to make him see red. 

 

But Tony told him to _ play nice _ , so that's what he did-- by folding his arms and glaring daggers in the back of Wade's head. 

 

“What’s wrong with the suit?” Tony was asking Wade, apparently surprised the man had any input at all into Spidey’s suit.  “He needs a new one, and he’s not a kid anymore-- even though he is still entirely too young for you to be looking at so keep your eyes to yourself, you hear?”

 

“Calm down, Stark.” Wade snorted. “I'm just saying, Spidey won’t want a black and red suit. He likes red and blue because it's patriotic.”

 

“Patriotic.” Tony repeated. 

 

“Right. Plus--” Wade poked a finger at the hologram. “Nothing about dark red and black says ‘friendly neighborhood spiderman’ and that's reallly important to him, that people see him and think he’s approachable. Not like some moody vigilante brooding on rooftops. We have a bat for that, right?” 

 

“How do you know that?” Tony asked after a minute. “Did he tell you that?”

 

“Well yeah. Oh and also.” Another jab at the hologram. “Why does he have such tiny feet on this thing? Kids a nine and a half.”

 

“And how would you know  _ that _ ?” Tony sounded a little more irritated this time. 

 

“He needed to borrow some shoes one time because he was late to class, but mine were two sizes too big.” Wade didn't seem to notice the odd looks the team shared. “I told him to stuff newspapers in them and go anyway, and he said, and I quote ‘that's what pop did in the war, I bet this would make him laugh’. I'm assuming Captain is Pop, so does that make you Dad?” 

 

“Um--” Tony didn't have a reply to that, so he just turned back to the program and typed in a few commands, turning the suit back to red and blue and adjusting the size of it's feet accordingly. 

 

“Yeah, that's better.” Wade nodded. “Hey, so do any of you guys know how his chemistry final went?” 

 

“How do you know he had a chemistry final? I didn't even know he had a chemistry final.” Steve interrupted when Tony went to answer. “It seems to me like you know an awful lot about my kid and I don't know how I feel about that.” 

 

Natasha and Clint shared amused glances over the  _ my kid _ , but still waited with vaguely threatening expressions to hear Wade’s explanation.

 

“I dunno, we talk all the time.” Wade shrugged nonchalantly. “I mean, what did you guys think we were doing when we hang out after patrol?” 

 

Then he gasped, clapped his hands on his (masked) face and gave them a horrified expression-- which always looked entirely creepy, because masks shouldn't be able to show emotions-- “Oh my my my, did you think I was letting Spidey seduce me? Because I can promise you, I have fought him off at every--”

 

“Stop talking.” Tony snapped and Deadpool shut up. “It's weirding me out that you know so much about him, but as long as you two are just hanging out then--”

 

“Hey guys!” Peter walked through the door in civilian clothes, and both Natasha and Clint were jumping up, one to shove Wade away, the other to block Peter from view, but the kid just laughed. 

 

“Relax. It's not like Wade hasn't seen my face before.” 

 

“Heya Petey-pie!” Wade's voice changed from his usual obnoxious tone to something much softer, and the team exchanged uncomfortable looks for about the hundredth time since Wade had shown up. “How was that chem final?”

 

“I aced it.” Peter grinned, and Wade whooped out loud, giving him an enthusiastic high five. “Dad are you working on my new suit?”

 

“Sure am.” Tony side eyed Wade before asking. “How do you feel about black and red? I think it would match the team better, and kind of get rid of the idea that you’re a kid.” 

 

“Well not to be ungrateful or anything,” Peter ran a hand through his thick hair awkwardly. “But I don't like it. I mean, it looks...dangerous? I want people to think I look friendly, not like a brooding vigilante. I hang out on rooftops, but I don't like.. Lurk on rooftops? There’s a Bat for that. I want to be friendly neighborhood Spidey.” 

 

“I told you!” Wade yelled and Steve looked about two seconds from murdering him. “I told you Spidey wouldn't want black.” 

 

“Yeah.” Peter grinned again, and Wade seemed like he melted a little. “Wade knows. Just ask him next time I'm not here.” 

 

“Celebration tacos, baby boy?” Wade asked hopefully. “I found a new truck that sells fish tacos and I don't see why you like them but we can go get some.”

 

“Yeah, I just want to stop and get some--”

 

“Oh I swung in and got you some Gatorade.” Wade held up a grocery bag with a couple drinks it it. “A lemon lime and a fruit punch right? Lemon lime for the vitamin C, fruit punch because you’re basically eight and like how it tastes.” 

 

“Thanks, Pool.” Peter stood on his toes and dotted a little kiss on Wade's covered cheek, then waved at the rest of the team and they headed out together. 

 

“Tony, I can hear your teeth grinding from here.” Clint went back to his sandwich. “Do you have a good dental plan?” 

 

“He knows what flavor Gatorade Peter drinks?”

“He knows Peter's name?”

“Why did Pete kiss him?”

“How long have they been getting tacos together?” 

 

Steve and Tony were talking over each other and Natasha patted their shoulders on her way out of the lab. “Maybe you should be asking how two of the most powerful and well connected men on the planet didn't know the college student living with them had a chem exam today, and the mercenary from Canada does.” 

 

“You’re not helping Nat.” Steve groaned, and she just smirked. 

 

**************************

“Well, I think we officially freaked your dads out.” Wade shoved half the burrito in his mouth and talked around it. “I thought Cap was going to rip my head off.” 

 

“Yeah, Pop is pretty protective over me.” Peter took a long drink of his red Gatorade. “I'm sure I'll get a long talk when I get home. And I'm sure you’ll get one too next time you come around.” 

 

“Yeah. About that.  I feel like your dads aren't going to let me back in the Tower after that kiss you gave me.”

 

“Yeah sorry.” Peter flinched. “I uh-- I don't know. Just seemed like a way to get steam to come out of Dads ears. Sorry.”

 

“It's fine.” Wade finished off his burrito. “Next time, you should let me kiss you for real. I bet I make that big vein in Caps head burst.” 

 

“What, you want to stage a fake kiss just to piss my dads off?”

 

“I didn't say anything about staging a  _ fake  _ kiss.” Wade ripped into another taco. “Did I?” 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Omega Wade with Alpha Peter

“You dont feel good.” Peter swung down and landed lightly on the rooftop next to Wade, in jeans and a hoodie, but with his mask on. He had been out getting groceries when he had stopped to help with a bank robbery, and on his way back home had seen Wade curled up in the corner of a roof. “What’s going on?”

“You cant tell?” Wade bit out, holding his stomach a little tighter. “I thought that Spidey-sense of yours was top notch.” 

“Okay, but I don’t have like, super senses.” Peter defended himself. “Its just my reflexes. So use your big boy words and tell me whats wrong?” 

“Alphas are such assholes.” Wade said instead and turned away from him a little. “Go away, Spidey.”

“Alphas are--” Peter frowned then ripped off his mask, moving closer to Wade and lifting the corner of the mercs mask to sniff at his neck. “Oh, oh Wade you’re in preheat. Why didnt you say anything?”

“Why  _ would  _ I say anything?” 

Peter could hear it now, the edge in Wade’s voice because he was uncomfortable, the way he was shifting awkwardly and holding his midsection, plus the more than obvious scent now that said the Omega was only a few hours out from his heat. 

“Hey, sorry.” Peter automatically lowered his voice to something soothing. “Sorry, Wade, I couldn’t tell. Scent blockers in our suits, you know. Lets get you home.” 

“You offering to share my heat, baby boy?” Wade tried to sound like he was teasing, but it came off a little terrified, and Peter shook his head. 

“No, I’m not. I’m offering to get you home and in bed and safe, and then Ill leave. Unless--” a deep breath. “Unless you want me to stay just for the company, or for my scent or something.” 

“I don’t.” Wade grunted and Peter nodded. That had been the answer he had been expecting. Wade wasn’t an Omega that shared his heats with anyone. Partly due to the fact that no one besides Peter even  _ knew  _ Wade was an Omega, and partly because he was so self conscious of his skin that that the thought of an Alpha turning him down because of it-- well that was hard enough on his psyche on a regular day, but during heat it would destroy him. 

Peter knew all of that, and he also knew that Wade trusting him with this knowledge at all was huge, especially since once the suit came off, Peter had Alpha pheromones in  _ spades _ . Most people assumed Spider-man was a Beta because he was too fit to be an Omega, but not big enough to be a typical Alpha, but they were wrong. 

Every bit of Peter was an Alpha, and right now, every bit of him was concentrating on making sure Wade felt secure and comfortable and  _ safe _ . 

“Lets get you home.” He said quietly, and hooked an arm under Wade’s legs and under his shoulders, lifting the big Mercenary like he didn’t weigh anything. 

“Ah Spidey, your muscles make me weak.” Wade mumbled, and Peter laughed softly. “You should definitely carry me more often.” 

“Maybe some other time.” Peter teased back, and didn’t say anything about the way Wade’s arms tightened around his neck, or when Wade lifted his mask a little more so he could press his nose to the Alphas neck. 

*******************************

“Thanks Spidey.” Wade’s words were starting to slur by the time Peter got him into the apartment and laid out on the bed. “Ill see you in a few days.” 

“Sure thing.” Peter cleared his throat, resisting the urge to say all those stereotypical things Alphas usually said to an Omega in heat -- _ Ill take care of you, pretty thing, sweet Omega _ \--, or to stay longer and breathe in that addicting scent. “Do you want me to leave my jacket or anything for you?” 

Wade didn’t reply, but he held out a hand demanding and Peter stripped out of his hoodie and tucked it onto the pillow next to him. “Alright.” he smoothed a hand over Wades head, feeling the bumps and ridges that lined the Omegas scalp beneath his mask. “If you need anything to eat or drink, call me, alright?” 

“Yep. Get out.” Wade’s voice was muffled in Peters hoodie. “Go away.” 

“Okay.” Peter knew better than to take the Omega’s words personally. It was just how Wade was during his heats, and even though Peter wouldnt mind changing that at some point, he knew better than to try and broach the subject at this exact moment. 

Wade didn’t need an Alpha now, he just needed a  _ friend _ , so Peter kept the growl from his voice when he repeated, “If you need me, call me.”, and then forced himself out the door. 

*****************

Wade didn’t say anything about his heat when he rejoined Peter for patrols four days later, but he nuzzled a soft kiss onto Peters cheek as they were eating their dinner, and that was all that needed to be said. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt-- Wade and Peter meeting in a grocery store at 3 am because Peter yells about how expensive something is.

“Why is cereal so expensive!”

 

The outraged yelp had Wade putting down the milk and peering around the corner to see what whiny kid was yelling about cereal at three in the morning. 

 

“Good christ.” the guy muttered, tossing a couple boxes in his cart. “How the hell do people afford to eat cereal every day? How are you going to charge me five seventy-nine for cocoa puffs?” 

 

“Hey.” Wade said slowly. “Who-- who are you talking to?” 

 

The kid (maybe not a kid? Maybe he was twenty?) glanced up in surprise, and then away with a blush. “Oh damn, sorry. I thought I was the only one in the store.” He pushed thick framed glasses up his nose and shrugged sheepishly. “I wouldn't have said anything if I would have known you were listening.” 

 

“So you were yelling about cereal to what-- the cameras?” 

 

“Uh yeah.” he scratched at his hair awkwardly. “The cameras, the universe, whichever twist of fate stuck me with two roommates who don't understand what it means when I say not to eat my fucking food.”

 

“I see.” Wade looked the guy over appreciatively, noting the long legs and cute butt and the way the t shirt didn't really hide the fact that he was built and--

 

“Are you gonna stand there and check me out, or you gonna say something else?” he challenged and Wade looked up in surprise. 

 

“Sorry.” he offered. “I uh, forgot I wasn't wearing my sunglasses so you could see me staring.” 

 

“So if you were wearing sunglasses you wouldn't be apologizing?” 

 

“Probably not. Wow, I'm not coming off very good here, am I?” Wade tugged his hat a little firmer down over his head, keeping his hoodie up around his ears. “Just gonna get my milk and quit creeping on you.” 

 

“Whatever you say man.” the kid laughed it off. “It's fine. I was just messing with you. Sort of irritated that I'm even here, you checking me out isn't the worst thing happening tonight.” 

 

“Yeah well, anyway.” Wade was suddenly self conscious, because the kid looked like  _ he  _ was checking  _ him  _ out now, and that made him want to hide in the dark. Instead he just tugged his sleeves down to cover more of his hands. “Have a good rest of the night.” he left the aisle as fast as he could. 

 

Of course they ended up at the register at the same time, and Wade tried not to laugh as six different boxes of cereal ended up on the belt. 

 

“I can feel you judging me!” the guy snapped, but he was grinning and Wade grinned right back. “I'm a growing boy, I need my cereal!” 

 

“Right. Growing. So what, sixteen?” 

 

“Twenty, actually. So feel free to ask for my number.”

 

“What?” Wade laughed, feeling completely unsure of himself. “Who’s to say I want your number?” 

 

“You don't have to have it if you don't want?” the kid paid for his cereal and grabbed the bags, eyeing the pile of hot pockets, microwaveable burritos, energy drinks and milk Wade had in his own cart. 

 

“I can feel you judging me!” Wade teased. “You should give me your number just for that.”

 

“You’re right, I should.” The kid scrawled something on the back of his receipt and tucked it in the back of Wade's jeans, leaving a soft pat on Wade’s ass and laughing out loud at the shocked expression on the mans face. “Call me, cutie.” He brushed his thumb over one of the scars on Wade's chin, and then headed right out the door. 

 

Wade looked down at the receipt--

 

_ \--Seems to me like I bought cereal, and you bought milk so maybe we should get together and have breakfast. Peter 907--555-1989 _

 

“Peter.” he repeated. “Sounds like a plan.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spideypool scene based off of Maroon 5's-- One More Night 
> 
> This has some angry sex so heads up for light NSFW  
> Link to the song in the fic

[**ONE MORE NIGHT**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwK7ggA3-bU) by Maroon 5

 

 

“Stay with me.” Wade pressed Peter into the wall, covering his mouth in a hungry kiss. “Stay with me tonight.” 

 

“I shouldn't.” Peter shook his head even as he grabbed Wade’s shirt and yanked hard, ripping it right down the center and tossing the pieces on the floor. “I'm not going to, Wade we can't keep doing this, it isn't fair.” 

 

“To which one of us?” Wade bit at his neck sharply and Peter yelled, shoving Wade away from him and into the couch, hearing the crack of it breaking when Wade landed heavily on it. “No tell me!” Wade demanded, grabbing Peter’s arm so tight he would have left bruises on anyone else, and yanking him towards him. “Which one of us is this unfair to?” 

 

“I'm not staying.” Peter said again, but he kissed Wade like he was dying, dragging his bottom lips between his teeth, climbing on top of the mercenary and rubbing their bodies together. 

 

“The hell you aren't.” Wade flipped them off the busted couch and onto the coffee table, and it shattered beneath their weight. “Stay with me.” 

 

“You destroy everything you touch!” Peter shouted, arching his back when Wade fastened his mouth over his nipple, sucking hard. “Everything! That's why we broke up!”

 

“We broke up because you--” Wade groaned out loud when Peter scratched his nails down his chest, heading for his pants. “Because you couldn't handle the commitment.” 

 

“Commitment?’ Peter spat, and scrambled out from beneath Wade's heavy body, heading for the bedroom. “I couldn't handle commitment? Wade you asked me to marry you  _ as a joke _ !” 

 

“I was fucking serious!” Wade snapped and barely flinched when Peter banged his fist on the wall, sending a picture crashing to the floor. “I'm pissed you thought I was joking!”

 

“You handed me a ring pop and asked if I felt like visiting the courthouse!” Peter huffed a breath when Wade just picked him up and threw him on the bed, crawling across the covers to get to him. 

 

“And I was goddamn serious. You ran away like a little bitch!” Wade tore Peter's pants right off, sealing their mouths together to muffle the desperate cry Peter gave when he stroked quickly but carefully over his cock. 

 

“I- did-not-run-away!” Peter was panting, writhing beneath him, tearing at Wade’s jeans and then wrapping his legs around his waist to force him closer. “I needed something serious from you and you weren't offering that. You laughed at me!” 

 

“What do you expect from me?” Wade pulled away to grab the lube and poured it all over their cocks, gripping them both in his big hand and thrusting into the slickness. “I laugh at everything, Peter, otherwise I'd probably blow my brains out because of how shitty life is!”

 

“Right, shitty.” Peter laughed, but it was ugly and he scrambled over to all fours, crying out when Wade eased a finger into him, the gentle motion so far removed from their ugly words it made him want to scream all over again. “Because life was so terrible with me.”

 

“That’s not what I fucking meant and you know it!” The second finger was a little less gentle, and Wade held Peter's hip tight so he wouldn't move away. “My life before you was shitty. Humour as a defense mechanism, isn't that what you said when you tried to psychoanalyze me?” 

 

“I was trying to understand you.” Peter said through clenched teeth. “Lot of good that did me. Still broke my fucking heart, didn't you?” 

 

“What makes you think you didn't break my heart?” Wade shot back, spreading his fingers and searching deep until he pressed right over the spot that made Peter moan, low and filthy, their argument forgotten for the barest second as pure pleasure washed through him. 

 

“I know I didn't break you heart because you were fucking Cable the very next night when I came by to get my stuff!” Peter finally said when he caught his breath. “You didn't sound very broken hearted.” 

 

“Yeah, well I was. And you didn't waste a whole lot of time running to that red headed whore, did you?” 

 

“MJ is not a whore!” Peter screeched, partly in anger, partly because Wade had shoved his cock all the way into him and  _ fucking hell _ he was big. 

 

“Yeah? Did she tell you that before or after she cheated on you with Harry? Or do you not remember crying to me about that the last time we did this?” 

 

“I was drunk.” Peter groaned when Wade rolled his hips just right. “I was drunk and babbling and I never should have been here at all.” 

 

“Yeah, that's what you said that time, and the time before that, and the time before that!” Wade growled and snapped his hips forward again, vision nearly whiting out at the way Peter clenched around him. “For someone who keeps crawling back to me, you sure seem pissed about it.” 

 

“It's not like you turn me away.” Peter retorted, and reached his hand down to stroke himself in time to Wade's thrusts. “This is just what we do now, isn't it? Fight and fuck and forget about it until the next time?” 

 

“Shut up.” Wade panted. “Shut up and let me fuck you.” 

 

“God Wade.” Peter choked out, and pressed his face into the pillows. “Yes,  _ yes  _ fuck me. Damn it I miss you. Why do I miss you so much?”

 

“I miss you too, Pete.” Wade’s voice was hoarse, whether from shouting or from the sex, he didn't know. “I miss you too, honey. I can't stand it.” 

 

“Fuck me.” Peter sounded like he was crying. “I'll stay with you tonight, I will, just please-- please---” 

 

“I'll take care of you, baby boy.” Wade swore. “I will, just like I always have, I promise, I  _ promise--- _ ”

 

*********************

*********************

“Go home.” Wade said tiredly, rolling off the bed and sitting up to face away from Peter. “MJ is probably waiting.” 

 

“I broke up with her tonight.” Peter wiped the tears from his face, already sore from how rough Wade had been, but unable to find it in himself to care. “I walked in on her and Harry and I just- damn Wade. i just don't give a fuck about her. She was just a rebound.” 

 

“Go home anyway.” Wade walked naked to the bathroom to clean himself up. “Because every time you wake up in my bed you hate yourself, and I'm tired of having to see that.” 

 

“I want to stay tonight. Just once more. One more night.” Peter whispered. “I know we say we won't do this again, but we always do and--”

 

“No more after this.” Wade reappeared, a towel wrapped around his waist. “I can't-- I can't do this anymore, Pete. I miss you, and I'm going to love you until the day I die, but I can't do this anymore. You know, you show up and we try to talk and it ends up in a fight. And then it always turns into this-- this rough sex where we both end up crying and I-- I can't do it anymore. I can't move on if you keep coming back to me.” 

 

“So don't move on.” Peter pleaded and Wade clenched his fists in anger. “No listen, listen. Give me another chance. I know it's going to take a while to get over… this. I know it's been like eight months, but please. Please give us another chance. I haven't moved on, and I know you haven't, so why should we?” 

 

“Because we are toxic.” Wade pointed out. “Look at us.”

 

“But we weren't before.” Peter argued. “We fought but it was fine, and we went on patrol and bandaged each other up and slept next to each other all night-- it was fine. We were good. This break up turned us toxic, but we can heal from that.” 

 

“You think?” Wade asked after a long silence and Peter nodded quickly. “Would you-- would you want to?” 

 

“I don't think we would fight half as hard as we do if we both didn't love each other right?” Peter looked down at the blankets. “And I know… I know MJ went looking for Harry because I can't-- with her, I mean, I can't ever seem to--” he coughed and cleared his throat. “She couldn't really--”

 

“What, you couldn't get it up for the hot redhead?” Wade mocked, but his eyes widened in surprise when Peter just nodded miserably. “Are you serious?” 

 

“Just when you and I are together.” Peter said quietly. 

 

“But we’re only together when we are mad at each other.” Wade pointed out. “How is that supposed to be healthy?” 

 

“Not just when we are angry.” Peter was still picking at the blankets. “But when I--” another awkward cough. “You know, when I'm thinking about you? It's just-- just you, Wade. Nobody else does it for me.” 

 

“So you can't get it up for MJ, but if you think about me when you’re by yourself everything works fine?” Wade pressed and Peter looked up at him uncertainly before nodding just once and looking away again. 

 

There was silence in the bedroom for a long time, then Wade took a deep breath. “Um, Cable had to fuck me. And it wasn't really fun for me.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean, when we got in bed and I looked down at him-- all I wanted to see was you, so that didn't work. I told him to fuck me, but then I was just staring down at teh pillows and that made me think of how you had just been there the night before and--” Wade ran a hand over his bare scalp. “It wasn't fun for me. He enjoyed himself but I just sort of took it for the distraction. “

 

“He didn't--” Peter's voice dropped dangerously and Wade shook his head. 

 

“No no, it was my idea, I was fine with it, and he tried with me, you know, but it didn't-- it didn't work.” 

 

“So the times you and I are together--”

 

“Yeah. That's been it for me.” 

 

“Well, we’re a fucking pair aren't we?” Peter sighed, and they were quiet again. 

 

“So maybe.” Wade spoke up again. “Maybe we try this when we aren't mad. I mean, I'm willing if you are? And if it doesn't work then I guess we can just call it a day and-- move on.” 

 

“Please.” Peter sat up and held his hand out. “Please, Wade.” 

 

***************************

It didn't seem right, to cry during sex, but neither one said anything about it when they wiped each others tears away. Peter ran his thumb as gently as he could over the scars on Wade's face before bringing him down for a long kiss, and Wade touched the fading bruises on all that perfect skin as he moved inside Peter and this time when they came it was face to face and calling each other’s names, and clinging so tight that they could barely breathe. 

 

“Stay with me.” Wade whispered into Peter's ear. “Baby boy, please. Please don't ever leave me again.” 

 

“I'll stay. Tonight, and every other night that you want me.” Peter said fiercely. “I'm never leaving again. Not ever.” 

 

“I love you.” Wade kissed him hard, and Peter kissed him right back, working something onto Wade’s finger as he did. 

 

“What is this?” Wade pulled away and stared down at the silver band. “What is this?” 

 

“Do you-- do you feel like visiting a courthouse in the morning?” Peter asked, his eyes large and vulnerable. Wade kept staring at the band, and then back up at Peter. 

 

“Um. I feel like I can't wear white.” he finally said. “But if you are okay with a bride who isn't a virgin than--”

 

“Jesus.” Peter grabbed him, dragging him in for another kiss, hooking his legs around Wade’s waist to keep him as close as possible. “You can wear polka dots, I don't care. Just say yes.” 

 

“I have a darling polka dotted dress just begging to be worn.” Wade teased and Peter laughed out loud. 

 

“I love that idea. Aunt May will be so thrilled.” 

 

“Hey.” Wade sobered up. “I never meant to make a joke out of a proposal. I guess I thought you would know I was serious. I didn't think that maybe you weren't ready.” 

 

“I don't think I was ready.” Peter confessed. “I hadn't even thought about it, and then it just seemed like you were joking, and it freaked me out. I'm sorry.” 

 

“I'm sorry too.” Wade kissed him again. “Next time I'll get down on one knee before offering you a ring pop.” 

 

“Next time?” Peter raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean, next time?” 

 

“I mean after you divorce me for dying on you because I should have dodged a bullet and just was too lazy to. You know, like I did right before we had our first fight? We both know I'm going to do that again, so when I have to propose to you to get you back, I'll do it the right way. One knee, ring pop, the whole shebang.” 

 

“Okay. When it's your turn again to propose, I'll say yes as long as you’re down on one knee.” 

 

“You got yourself a deal, Mr. Wilson.” 

 

“We are definitely Mr. and Mr. Parker.” 

 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @kaci1ynn-- Sunday's with Spideypool story idea ---Peter hadn't really known what to think of this Deadpool character. He was friendly (maybe a little too friendly) when their paths crossed, but the guy was a mercenary and a total wild card. He couldn't condone that and yet, he didn't really seem like a bad guy? Peter had mixed feelings. But when he happens across the man sheltering a tiny abandoned kitten in the rain, he almost swings face first into a building as his heart lurches and his brain stalls. It's not love at first sight, but... It's something. Spiderman and Deadpool save a kitten together; it's the beginning of the epic love story they'll one day bore their kids with.

Peter really did swing face first into the building, and thank god for super fast reflexes because he managed to get a hand up to at least deflect most of the blow instead of breaking his nose and probably giving himself a concussion. 

But he couldn't be blamed for the slip in concentration, because what the fuck did he just see? 

“Pool?” He dropped down to the ground, and approached the mercenary cautiously. “What-- what are you doing?” 

“Heya Spidey.” Deadpool didn't look up, sitting cross-legged on the ground with a tarp covering his head and providing a sort of tent from the rain. “Whatcha doin’?”

“No no.” Peter shook his head. “What are  _ you _ doing? Are you holding a-- is that a kitten?” 

“Yeah.” He ran a gentle hand over a tiny ball of fluff in his lap. “Poor thing, was just sitting in the rain about drowned so I thought I would keep it dry for a little.” 

“But now  _ you’re _ sitting in the rain.” Peter pointed out, and Deadpool shrugged a little. 

“I've got a tarp. Aren't you supposed to be on patrol? Saving the world and all that?” 

“Aren't  _ you  _ supposed to be killing someone?” Pete retorted, moving closer still and crouching down to get a better look at the kitten. “Baby thing, isn't it? Poor guy.”

“Yeah.” the big man nodded. “Calico, which is weird. Most calicos are girls.” 

“It's weird that you know that.” Peter leaned even closer, and Deadpool lifted the tarp to cover him as well. “How old is he?” 

“How would I know that?” 

“I dunno, you knew the thing about calicos.” Peter didn't even notice the tarp over him, didn't notice that he was suddenly much closer to the mercenary than he had ever been (willingly) but he did notice that the kitten was curled up in Deadpools mask which meant-- “Oh.” he startled when he glanced up and met piercing brown eyes. “You aren't wearing your mask.” 

Deadpool didn't say anything, just blinked at him, then looked back down at the kitten, running his thumb over the little things back to smooth down it's fur. “I just figured I could sit with Pepe until the rain ended at least. Keep him dry. No one deserves to be alone in the rain.” 

It was such an un-deadpool thing to say that Peter stared at him for a full minute before blinking and clearing his throat. “But you-- you’re sitting out in the rain alone?” 

“I'm not alone.” He lifted the animal, bringing it to his face and smiling when the kitten purred against him. “I have Pepe.” 

“You named him?” 

“Everyone deserves a name.” Deadpool defended and for whatever reason, that was what changed Peter's mind about him. 

Sitting there in the rain, huddled under a tarp with one of the most dangerous men he had ever met, Peter realized that Deadpool had to be much more than a mercenary. More than the fast talking, wise cracking pain in the ass that always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Because why else would he be sitting on the street, sheltering this tiny helpless kitten, giving him a name and keeping him warm? He wasn't even wearing a mask, and Peter could see all the scars on his face that Deadpool always joked about but never actually showed anyone. 

And they were awful, and hard to look at, or maybe they would have been in any other instance, but right at this exact minute, with Deadpool saying that even homeless wet kitten deserved a name-- it was easy to see the man beneath all the scars, the strong jawline and expressive eyes and ridiculous cheek bones and lips that looked like they could be completely kissable. 

It certainly wasn't love at first sight, but it was something at first (first time without a mask anyway) sight, and Peter melted a little when the merc smiled down at the kitten. 

So he reached up and took off his own mask. “My names Peter.” he said quietly, and Deadpool looked up in surprise and then away just as fast, shielding his eyes. “No, no it's ok. Um, you can look. I just-- My name’s Peter.” 

“Wade.” he replied. “You’re real cute, Pete.” 

“Thanks.” Peter smiled and shifted closer until their shoulders brushed, feeling  Deadpool  Wade shivering. “So hey, my place isn't all that far from here. Why don't we see if Pepe wants some warm milk or something? There’s a little market, we could get some kitten food.” 

“Yeah? You gonna trust me in your place?” 

“Wade.” Peter tilted his head and grinned. “You just rescued a cat and named it and were going to sit out here in the rain to keep it dry. I'm pretty sure that every dangerous thing I've ever heard about you is completely wrong because obviously you just want to adopt kittens all day.” 

“Hey now.” Wade frowned. “I'm fucking fierce, Spidey.” 

“I'm just saying--” Peter went to take the cat and Wade slappped his hands away-- 

“Be careful! He’s bitty!” 

“Right.” Peter stood and helped Wade up. “Fucking fierce. Yeah. I'm terrified.” 

“Well you should be.” Wade fit the bitty thing into one of his pockets and put his mask back on. “Are we going or what?” 

Peter put his own mask back on. “Yeah lets go.” 

They headed out as fast as they could, or rather as fast as Wade was comfortable going without jostling Pepe too much. 

Peter kept sending him sidelong glances, wondering about this new side to the mercenary. 

Not love at first sight-- but it was something. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt-- First Spideypool Kiss
> 
> (PS I love this guys)

Peter kissed Wade first. 

 

It started with a brush of fingers across the seam of Wade’s mask, where it met his suit and Wade cringed away. 

“You’re fine.” Peter murmured and moved closer, sliding his fingers under the edge to touch skin, just the barest amount and Wade mumbled something about  _ sorry it's rough _ and  _ it's a fucking freak show under here baby boy _ . Peter just hushed him again and started tugging at the mask until he could actually see Wade’s skin, and leaned in to touch his lips just there, featherlight against Wade’s pulse, which seemed to triple under the pressure. 

Then it was a push at Wade’s shoulders, or not really a push, but a  _ coax _ , and when he dropped abruptly onto the couch Peter followed him down with a contented hum, sliding onto his lap to straddle those thick legs, settling himself firmly against Wade’s body. 

“Baby boy.” Wade whispered, maybe it was a warning, most likely it was a plea, and Peter nodded that he had heard, went right back to Wade’s neck, his mouth sweet and soft against scarred skin, and it wasn't just one touch and done this time-- this time Peter kept his lips there feeling Wade’s heartbeat nearly out of control as he lifted the mask even more. 

Not a single bit of skin was uncovered without Peter's lips like a blessing over it, shielding it from the light, from the world, from anything ugly because whatever this was between them was far from ugly. It was new and fragile and every day was something to work through but it wasn't ugly, just like  _ Wade  _ wasn't ugly, and when Peter dragged his nose over rough edges and breathed in deep, Wade didn't feel ugly at all. 

Dotted kisses across a stubbornly clenched jaw and Peter mouthed soothing words into him, nothing really that made sense, but the words soaked through the touch and into Wade’s soul and bit by bit he forced himself to relax, and every bit he gave was rewarded by a touch, by a kiss, by another brush of beauty against the horror that had been his life for so long. 

Noses bumped, like Eskimo kisses or something equally ridiculous but equally adorable and Wade melted back into the cushions and Peter followed him down, pushing their chests together like he was blending their bodies and Wade thought he would be fine with that. 

Gentle fingers over his scalp and Wade startled because he had been so lost in Eskimo kisses he hadn't realized Peter had taken his mask all the way off and now sweet fingers were running over him as if it wasn't weird that he was missing his beautiful hair, or like being bald wasn't gross and then there were lips on his forehead, and soft breath and long eye lashes tickling him and it was silk against sandpaper but for the first time Wade didn't hate being the sandpaper. 

“Wade.” the first real thing Peter had said this entire time, staring into his eyes like he would die if they looked away, slim hips shifting on top of him and taking a chance- a risk- a prayer- Wade let his hands rest on Peter's waist and the beautiful boy smiled and it was rain and sunshine and wind and cotton candy on fair days because Peter was smiling at him while  _ looking  _ at him and that was--

“I can't believe you made me wait so long to see you.” Peter whispered, and Wade didn't have a response to that, so Peter closed the distance between them and kissed him. 

 

For the very first time. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt-- Deadpool comforting a lonely Peter
> 
> (This takes place after The Amazing Spiderman 2- assuming Gwen didnt die and just got on the plane to Oxford like we all wish would have happened because TBH no one really needed to see Peter not catch her in time)

Peter didn't know how long he had been sitting on the rooftop staring out into the distance, but it was getting cold and he should probably be on patrol, or at the very least inside where he wouldn't die of hypothermia. 

But he couldn't seem to make himself move, even hours after the plane had taken off from the airport and set off for England, carrying the girl he loved and quite possibly his entire world away from him towards a better life. 

A better life that didn't involve Spiderman. 

Peter couldn't blame her. Wanted to hate her but definitely couldn't do that. Wanted to scream out loud at how awful it all was, wanted to tear buildings down in his grief, wanting to wrap his arms around her and beg her to stay, but he had already told her to go. 

So here he sat. Freezing and alone and too numb clear to his soul to care about it. 

“Kid, what the fuck are you doing out here?”  A deep voice, familiar and not in an all together unwelcome way, and Deadpool plopped down next to him. “It's like three am, do your parents know where you are?” 

Peter smiled a little, because he had forgotten he wasn't wearing his suit, and all Wade saw was some college kid way too high on a building at a sketchy time of night wearing a t shirt and staring at the airport. 

“Hey, Pool.” Peter kept his voice quiet, but let it stay at it's usual pitch, not lowering it like he did when he was behind the mask. “Shouldn't you be out fighting with Spider-man or something?”

“Spandex-man can wait. Seriously what are you doing out here so late? This isn't safe.” Deadpool shook his head. “This might be terrible for my reputation as a total bad ass, but let me walk you home cuz a pretty thing like you is gonna get mugged or kidnapped or just fall right the fuck off this building and die which would be a damn shame. Honestly kid, what are you doing up here?” 

“My girlfriend just left. Her name is Gwen and she left me and I-- I don't know what to do.” Peter whispered, and he hated so much that tears came to his eyes, but it was all still so raw and at least when he was Spidey, Deadpool was one of his closest friends and having him so close was wreaking havoc on his emotional stability. “She just got on a plane and left and needed a life without me and I didn't want to stop her. Well I did, but I couldn't. She deserves more than what I can give her and now she’s gone and--” tears for real then, and Peter drew his knees up to his chest and dropped his head into them to try and hide. 

“Hey. Hey come on.” Wade slung a big arm around his shoulders and tugged him close. “Don't be freaked out, I'm just trying to be nice. Come here.” 

Peter probably should have pulled away, because that's what a normal kid would have done if a mercenary with katanas strapped to his back and a mask on tried to hold him-- but Peter wasn't a normal kid, and Wade had held Spidey more than once and stitched him back together, so this wasn't all that different, was it?

So he leaned into Wade’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist and cried until he just couldn't anymore, and Wade held him the entire time, petting at his hair and cuddling him closer and closer until Peter was practically sitting on his lap but neither one of them made any effort to move away, so Peter just cried some more. 

“Look, I'm real sorry about your girl.” Wade finally said when Peter's sobs had turned into hiccups. “But you’re young, you know? And obviously you know it's for the best that she leaves, which tells me that you honestly love her, because that's what it's about, you know? Making sure that she has what she wants, and the things that will make her life better, and if you don't make her life better than----” a shrug, and Peter nodded in agreement. 

“But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Don't mean that you aren't thinking about throwing yourself off this building cuz sometimes when it hurts this much that seems like the only way out, but it's not. I promise. You gotta stand up and keep right on going, and I'm not saying it's gonna stop hurting because let me tell ya, when my girl left me I thought I wouldn't get past it, and it didn't seem like life was even worth it, but it was and eventually I could see that.” 

“I still sorta startle when I see someone who looks like her, or I hear a song and am a goddamn mess, and some days I want to stay home and eat all my sad away, so that's what I do. No one says you gotta cope all at once, but you do have to cope. Alright?” 

“Yeah.” Peter scrubbed at his face and leaned away. “Yeah. Thanks.” 

“And baby boy.” Peter’s eyes widened at the nickname, and widened even more when Wade reached out and cupped his jaw. “Next time you need to just fucking cry because life sucks, why don't you just call me and I'll come over? You don't gotta make me hunt all over the goddamn city for you huh?” 

“What-- you know it--”

“You called me Pool.” Wade tucked him close again. “And the only person in the world who does that wears Spandex and flings webs. Also you came right to me when I grabbed you and who does that? Honestly Spidey? What college kid trusts a man in a mask to hold him on a rooftop. You could at least try to act like you don't know me.” 

“Oh.” Peter probably should have been upset but he wasn't, he just burrowed closer. “I left snot on your suit.” 

“You’re disgusting.” Wade said calmly, running a hand down his back. “I'm real sorry about Gwen, Spidey. I didn't even know you had a girlfriend, but it does make sense now why you have turned down all my attempts to get at that booty.” 

“Wade.” Peter complained but he grinned and Wade hugged him briefly before standing to his feet and dumping Peter off his lap unceremoniously. 

“Now. You still got a city to save, right? Spandex up and let’s get going. I'm not saying you have to cope with all this right now, but we’ve had a nice girly moment and now you need to remember that the world is still turning.” 

“Thanks Wade.” Peter nodded. “I um-- thank you.” 

“I got your back, Spidey.” Wade winked-- or his mask did, which would never cease to creep Peter out-- and turned around, hiding his face. “I won't look. Strip down and suit up and lets go.”  

Peter hugged Wade one more time after he had his mask on, and Wade held him tight for just a minute before shoving him away, muttering something about his reputation and chick flick moments and ridiculous children wearing masks and how far the airport was from his house. ‘

Peter sent one last look at the airport, and headed out on patrol. 

 

The world was going to keep turning. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For AO3 User fingersnapstothat prompt-- Wade doing a cosmopolitan “which sex position are you” quiz.

(Take the Quiz[ _ **HERE!**_](http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/positions/a27501/what-sex-position-are-you/))

 

****************************

“Sweetheart? I'm home!” Peter put his bag down and headed for the kitchen for some water. “Wade?”

“Hey sweet cheeks.” Wade called from the living room. “Bring me a beer?” 

“Nice to see you too.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Not like I've been gone all day or anything.” 

“What are you complaining about?” Wade looked up from a magazine, a frown of concentration on his face. “What's wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Peter dropped onto the couch, shoving his feet in Wade’s lap. “I just was working all day and I feel like you could have been more excited to see me or something.”

“Mmmhmm.” Wade hummed. “Tell me, where’s my dream vacation?” 

“Um…” Peter looked up at the ceiling for a minute in thought. “When you talk in your sleep you talk about going to Rome to try and kiss the Pope.” 

“Rome it is.” Wade made a mark on the page. “How was your day? And also, what's my favorite color?”

“Red, you doofus. And my day sucked. Got my ass handed to me by Jameson. He’s such a tool.” 

“He is a tool.” Wade agreed. “My favorite Disney  movie is Beauty and the Beast….”

“It is?” Peter sent him an odd look. “Why?” 

“Beauty--” Wade pointed at him. “And the Beast.” pointed at himself. “A tale as old as time, baby boy.” 

“You are romantic even when you’re being ridiculous.” Peter sat up and kissed Wade’s cheek. “What are you doing anyway? What's with the questions?” 

“I'm taking a quiz. Besides Mexican what's my favorite food?” 

“Sushi.” Peter said quickly. “And the gross eel stuff too. Don't you remember forcing me to try that on like our second date?” 

“I remember you throwing up when I swallowed the eel whole.” Wade filled in a bubble in his magazine. “Do I have a favorite internet meme?” 

“I dunno Wade, you laugh at all of them.” Peter yawned and scooted further down in the couch. But I remember you laughing extra hard at that stupid ermagawd girl for some reason.” 

“You know me so well.” Wade muttered to himself for a minute, snatches of “ _ definitely the 20s I am meant to be a gangster _ ” and “ _ horses are fucking majestic _ ” and “ _ shots shots shots _ !” 

“What kind of a quiz is this?” Peter kicked at him. “Pay some attention to me!”

“Just a sec.  _ Never  _ and definitely  _ Tumblr _ . Petey pie, have you been on Tumblr? That site is wild.” 

“Why would I be on Tumblr?”

“Never mind. Hmmm a Bucking Bronco. Ok lets go.” All at once Wade was up off the couch, throwing Peter right over his shoulder and heading to the bedroom. 

“Wade. Honestly what the fuck?” Peter sighed. “What are you doing?” 

“According to Cosmo, the best sex position for me is the Bucking Bronco because I'm a diva that doesn't let anyone tell me what to do. Assume the position, I'll grab our lube.” 

“Wade, what's the-- _ ooph _ !” Peter laughed when Wade tossed him on the bed. “What’s the position, and which one of us is topping?” 

“Um--” Wade consulted his magazine again. “On your back, legs spread, knees bent and apparently I am supposed to slowly lower myself onto your shaft--”

“Oh my god just get down here!” Peter tugged hard, bringing Wade down on top of him. “Is it gonna take Cosmo quizzes to get you to pay attention to me when I get home from work?” 

“Well they certainly pique my interest.” Wade grinned. “Are you complaining?” 

“I'll be complaining less when you’re naked.” Peter leaned up and kissed him. “Come on Diva, show me how well you can handle a bronco.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt-- fluffy soulmate au with a meeting at Starbucks

Peter sat anxiously at a table in the back of the Starbucks, letting his coffee get cold, alternating between staring out the window and staring down at his phone. 

The Soulmate-Matchmaker had assured him that his soulmate would be here by three pm, and it was three-oh-three and that made Peter more nervous than it should. 

He supposed he could have just waited to find his soulmate like everyone else did, but between being Spider-man and trying to work and trying to find time to just fucking  _ sleep _ the chances of him actually finding the one the universe intended for him to love were very slim. 

Harry had been lucky. MJ was his soulmate, and they had gone to school together forever, now happily married with a set of red headed twins tearing around their home. Flash had ended up with Gwen of all people. 

Peter could have waited-- not everyone met their soulmate right out of highschool, some people had to wait until well into middle age, but he didnt want to. Those who couldn't wait, went to Soulmate Matchmakers, who set up meetings between two people who might not meet otherwise. 

So here he was. Three-oh-seven. Waiting on the woman--or man--wait. Was it wrong to hope it was a man? Peter was almost positive he was gay, but he supposed it wouldn't matter as long as the person was right for him…

Either way, he was waiting on someone who was now-- Peter checked his watch again-- nine minutes late. 

He had almost told Deadpool about this meet up, but had been afraid the big mercenary would laugh at him, as he tended to do with all things serious, so Peter had kept it to himself. Deadpool of course had known something was on his mind, even with masks on, you get to know someone pretty well after fighting alongside them for months, and he considered Deadpool a friend, if not his best friend, but he still hadn't been able to tell him about _this_. 

Maybe because he was worried that once he met his soulmate he would have to give up those late nights with Pool eating mexican food, and early mornings after patrols eating questionable sushi and raunchy jokes and surprisingly sweet moments and the non stop borderline sexual harassment that they shouted back and forth at each other. 

And more than that-- Deadpool was…was… alright, well Peter was already sort of in love with him. But it wouldn't work, right? For about a billion reasons? But that didn't stop Peter from wishing and maybe dreaming… and that's what had prompted him to find his soulmate. Getting tangled up with someone like Deadpool could be amazing, or it could be a trainwreck, and thanks but Peter had enough awful stuff happen without needing a friendship going south because he was more-than-sort-of- in love.

Peter would miss everything that he and Pool had. But he would give it all up for his soulmate --  _ who was fifteen fucking minutes late.  _

Peter was ready to get up and leave, toss his cold coffee away and go demand his money back from the Matchmaker, ready to talk himself into  _ just going for it _ with Deadpool, but then the door chimed at the front of the coffee shop, and he froze mid motion. 

A big man carrying just an obscene amount of flowers came through the door, trying hard to see over the bouquet, but barely managing it with his hoodie pulled so far over his face, and Peter cleared his throat rather loudly to get his attention. 

“Oh hey.” The deep voice caught Peter by surprise, and a picture of Deadpool sprung up in his mind, but Peter squashed it, pushed it away to concentrate on the stranger. “You’re Peter, right? Um, I'm really sorry I'm late? I just-- I wanted to buy you flowers. And I didn't know which ones to buy you so--” he set them down, seven or eight different bouquets ranging from bright red roses to tiger lilies, from stacks of daisies and sunflowers to carnations and something purple that Peter didn't know the name of. 

“So you bought them all?” Peter whispered, and something else clicked in his mind, with the way the man moved but that--that wasn't right. There was no way--it was definitely wishful thinking. 

“So I bought them all.” he shrugged sheepishly. “I'm um--” he cleared his throat, shoving his hands deep in his hoodie, and then pulling them back out, clenching and unclenching his fists in a way that was completely familiar to Peter, because he had _ just seen it the other day _ , when Deadpool had ripped off his gloves to feel for a pulse on a victim. Peter had stared at the scars, and Deadpool had seen him, or at least guessed the direction he was staring in and had tried to hide his hands awkwardly-- just like how this guy was doing. “I'm Wade.” 

“Wade.” Peter repeated, and sent a searching glance into the shadows of the hoodie to confirm what he had already thought and maybe already hoped for? and everything in the world seemed to slow to a stop as he just...stared at him. “Wade?” he asked shakily. “Um-- Pool? Deadpool?” 

Wade backed up a step, looking around anxiously. “Why would you think Im--” 

“It's me.” Peter breathed. “Wade, it's  _ me _ . It's Spidey.” he kept his voice low, and waited as Wade took a cautious step forward, then another one, peering at his face. “It's me.” he said again. “I can prove it. You--you asked me what I was doing today and I said laundry and you told me to wash my thongs. I told you I didn't wear thongs and you said that I must be going commando then, because how else are--”

“--there no panty lines.” Wade finished. “Good Christ, I said that to my soulmate. I made a comment about _panty lines_ to my soulmate? Oh my god.  _ You  _ are my soulmate. Spidey’s my  _ soulmate _ ?” 

“Oh my  _ god _ .” Peter choked out, a hand over his mouth and Wade stepped even closer, right into his space and Peter put his hands up automatically, curling his fingers into the hoodie, not to push him away but to keep him close. “Wade. Let me-- let me see you.” 

“Oh baby boy.” Wade said quietly and Peter could have wept because  _ how many times _ had Wade called him baby boy before and he had laughed it off and now it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. “You know that I'm a mess under my mask.” 

“You’ve always said that, and I didn't care then, and I certainly don't care now.” Peter said quickly, tightening his grip, and very slowly Wade reached up to push his hood up and off his face, flinching away a little from the lights and Peter's soft gasp. 

“Kiss me right now.” Peter demanded fiercely, and Wade looked down in surprise. 

“Pete--”

“Now!” Peter pulled down hard and smashed their mouths together and it took Wade a few seconds to get over his surprise but once he did he wrapped both arms around Peter's waist and lifted him right off the ground, kissing him desperately. 

Peter was moaning, running his fingers over every inch of skin he could reach and Wade felt it like electricity clear down his spine, and he was about five seconds from pushing Peter down on one of those tables and ripping his pants off, when Peter cried out and pulled away first, wiggling out of Wade’s arms and pulling his own shirt up to see the soulmark etching itself on his skin. 

“Oh fuck.” he said shakily, watching the deep red ink fill in a twisting, sweeping design, starting somewhere around his hipbone and racing towards his heart, looking like something tribal, or maybe Celtic? He wasn't sure, but he didn't care because it was his soulmark and it was beautiful. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Wades eyes widened and he put his palm over the mark, rubbing his thumb over a delicate swirl. “My soul mate. How did I get so lucky?” 

“Don't stop touching me.” Peter whispered, closing his eyes because every time Wade brushed over the sensitive skin it made his whole body light up. “Oh god, Wade, never stop.” 

“I won't.” Wade spread his fingers as far as they could go, dropping to his knees to press his lips to the soulmark, right over Peter's hip bone. “God you’re beautiful. I was dreading today. I didn't want to meet my soulmate because I thought I would have to give you up and--”

“Where’s your mark?” Peter interrupted then, kneeling in front of Wade as well and tugging at his hoodie. “Let me see.” 

“I might not-” Wade shook his head. “My skin is so damaged, I might not get one, honey. But that doesn't matter. I'm yours whether my skin says it or not.” 

“I want you to be marked though.” Peter whispered and Wade took his hand, lay a light kiss on it and then placed it over his heart. 

“I'm marked right here. Already yours.” 

Tears then, and Wade wiped them from Peter's cheek with a horrified look on his face. “Please don't cry. Spidey, what the hell. Don't cry, why are you-- am I not what you wanted-- please tell me--”

“You’re so dumb. Oh my god.” Peter wiped at his eyes and buried his face in Wade's shoulder. “Are you not what I want? I was ready to leave because my soulmate was late and go find you. What does that tell you?” 

“Then why are you crying?” Wade kept his voice gentle, his hands petting softly through Peter's hair and down his back. 

“Because this is a big day! And you are being so sweet and romantic, I don't really know how to handle this side of you!” Peter cried and Wade grinned into his hair. “I mean, what am I supposed to say when you say you don't need a mark because you’re already  _ mine _ ?” 

“Sorry. Sorry.” he leaned back to cup Peter’s jaw. “I don't know what I was thinking. This whole soulmate business distracted me from the important topic at hand.”

“And what's that?” Peter bit at his lip and Wade kissed him for a long time, not letting up until Peter was practically climbing up him, pulling at his clothes and huffing in exasperation when Wade forced his hands away. “What's the important topic?” he demanded. 

“Now that we know we are soulmates--” Wade wiggled his eyebrows. “I finally get to tap dat ass, right Spidey? All those times you told me to keep my hands to myself, that my pick up lines weren't going to work on you? That you were not impressed with my sonnets to that booty of yours?”

“Oh my god!” Peter shook his head with a grin. “ _ There _ you are.  _ That's  _ the man I know. None of this romantic, buying me all the flowers in the world crap. You managed to hide your true nature for all of eight minutes!” 

“Just long enough to make sure you were mine, baby boy.” Wade smiled at him, or rather leered, and pinched at Peter's ass playfully. 

“I'm yours, Wade.” Peter nodded and touched their foreheads together. “I'm pretty sure I was yours before all this anyway. The soulmate thing is just a plus.” 

“Awesome. Let’s go to bed, then.” Wade jumped to his feet and swung Peter into his arms. “Your place or mine?” 

“Wade!” Peter shrieked, but he was giggling, feeling half drunk on all of it. “What about the flowers?” 

“Leave them for the barista.” Wade dug some cash out and tossed it on the table. “Sorry you had to watch that!” he called to the girls behind the counter, who waved him off, sighing happily and wiping tears from their eyes. “See? They are fine. Nothing is more romantic than watching two soulmates meet for the first time.” 

“I guess.” Peter looked a little sadly at the pile of flowers. 

“Hey.” Wade placed the tiniest, sweetest, gentlest kiss on Peter's nose. “Leave these flowers. Lets stop by another flower stand and I'll have every single thing they have delivered to my house. I'll scatter rose petals on the floor and put lilies all around the bathroom and we can soak in the bath together and then I'll carry you to the bed and make love to you on a pile of wildflowers.”

“Oh my god.” Peter closed his eyes and snuggled closer. “Yes to all of that.” 

“Then you can make me a sandwich, and put that pretty ass up in the air and I'm gonna fuck you six ways till Sunday. Sound about right?” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Yeah. That sounds about right. Soulmate.” 

“Soulmate.” Wade whispered and kissed him. “Let me take you home.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt-- Wade and Peter have been dating, and Peter wants Wade to meet Tony.   
> Wade is nervous!

Oh god. It had been quiet for so.fucking.long. 

_ Why was it so quiet?  _

Wade had been sitting in the living room of the Avengers Tower for at least…. Hours now. Days maybe, since Peter had ducked out to get a drink, leaving he and  _ Tony fucking Stark  _ in the room together, staring at each other and counting the seconds of horrible oppressive awkward quiet until Peter came back. 

Seriously, the kid had been gone for decades.  _ Literal decades _ while Wade had been trying to figure out what the hell to say to Tony-- Mr. Stark-- Iron Man?--  _ fuck  _ this was awkward.

“So.” Wade took a deep breath, ran his hands down his thighs and squinted over at the formidable man sitting across from him. “So this is… um, it's nice to officially meet you? I mean we’ve done the fighting thing, but it's nice to meet the man behind the mask?”

Silence.

_ Jesus Christ there was just so much silence.  _

Finally, “I don't really know what I'm supposed to do in this situation.” Tony shifted on the seat and folded his arms. “I'm not sure if Pete thought he was going to get my approval for dating you? Seems to me like he’s going to do whatever he wants regardless of what I think.” 

_ What _ ?

“Oh. Uh, right. Should I have come and asked permission, first? I didn't think I had to-- I mean Spidey is an adult right? Or legal at least. Super legal. Even though he doesn't really look it? I mean, he is, though, he IS!” Wade knew he was practically shouting, but Tony had leaned forward and narrowed his eyes and Wade was terrified that he was about six seconds from getting thrown out a window. 

“How long?” Tony asked suspiciously. “How long have you been dating?”

“Six weeks, four days, fourteen hours.” Wade said promptly, and then promptly wanted to fall in a hole and die. “Uh sorry. He’s just… he’s my longest successful relationship so far and-- nope. Nope that's not what I meant. No uh, I have had several long term relationships that all ended well. I mean not that well, otherwise they wouldn't have ended right? But don't worry, I plan on being with my Petey-Pie forever. Not that I'm asking your permission for marriage or anything? Uh-- should I? Should I be asking your permission right now? Or---” 

“You are saying a lot of words right now.” Amazingly enough, Tony looked like he wanted to laugh. “Peter never stops talking, it shouldn't surprise me his boyfriend doesn't either.” 

Refusing to open his mouth and bless the room with another spurt of verbal diarrhea, Wade just nodded. 

“So look.” Tony sat back and ran a hand through his hair. “Look, this is weird for me too, alright? Yeah, Pete’s twenty and all, but you are still like ten years older than him. That's weird. It's also weird that he invited you over for lunch and to meet me and then disappeared because honestly, this is the most awkward silence I've ever sat through in my entire life, which is saying something because I have been in a lot of awkward situations.” 

“But--” the billionaire chewed at his lip for a minute. “Pete’s sorta my kid, you know? And I love him to death, and I am both thrilled and terrified that he sees me as enough of a father figure to demand I meet his boyfriend. He also demanded that I not say anything mean or whatever to you, but you know what the best thing about being an adult is?” 

“Um…”  _ don't say alcohol, don't say alcohol, don't say alcohol _ “getting to do whatever you want?” 

“Getting to do whatever I want.” Tony nodded. “So just between you and I-- if you so much as look at my kid wrong, I'm gonna skin you alive and fly you from a flagpole, you got it?” 

“Uh--” Wade laughed awkwardly, but Tony tapped a button on his watch and aimed his palm at Wade’s face and then Wade wasn't laughing because he was staring down a repulsor beam that was rapidly growing brighter as it powered up. 

“Oh definitely. Never gonna upset Pete. Not ever. Not once. You got it.” 

“Good.” Tony put the repulsor away, or put it back into his watch or whatever, and Wade relaxed a modicum. 

“But listen.” now he seemed a little nervous. “Pete told me you are self conscious about--” he made a circular motion over his face and Wade stiffened. “I uh-- If you would like me to look into that for you? A skin treatment, or a masking program or something? You just let me know alright?” 

“I've looked into everything.” Wade said flatly. “Don't bother.” 

“ _ You _ might have looked into it.” Tony said mildly. “But theres got to be some benefits to having me as your future father in law, right? If I can't find it, I can make it. But I'm not about to do that without your say so, so just let me know."

“I'd like it if Pete could take me places without being ashamed of how I look.” Wade admitted and Tony shook his head. 

“If Pete was ashamed of you, he wouldn't take you places. And he sure as hell wouldn't bring you here to meet me. Keep that in mind.”

“He’s a good kid.” Wade smiled. “Also, did you say  _ future  _ father in law?” 

“Let me be perfectly clear.” Tony was suddenly dangerous, eyes sparking, posture tense. “Anyone in the world can see how much Pete loves you. If you don't love him as much as he loves you then stop wasting his time.” 

“I'm not wasting his time.” Wade promised. 

“Good talk.” Tony leaned back, relaxing, just as Peter came back with a soda. 

“Hey guys. Have a good chat?” 

“Yep. You’re boyfriend is a keeper.” Tony grinned up at Peter, who looked over at Wade with a pleased smile on his face. 

“Aw, did you hear that? Daddy Stark thinks I'm a keeper!!” Wade crowed and grabbed Peter around the waist, hauling him down onto his lap. 

The sound of a repulsor firing up had them scrambling apart and Tony was not joking at all when he said, “Do not ever call me Daddy Stark again.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @bladorthin prompt--Peter is reaaaaally into science and winds up to talk about it endlessly, so people are annoyed and stay away from him. He gets really insecure about himself, but just stops talking about it when hes Spiderman. Hes afraid to open up to Wade, because he is scared he will leave when he shows too much of himself. Wade comforts him, so that he eventually opens up. Wade is in love with sciency Peter.

 

([ **INFO ON BETELGUESE HERE**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Betelgeuse)\--- if anyone cares lol doing this reading was interesting AF)

 

“Ok, so oh my god listen.” Peter crammed the rest of his burrito into his mouth and then took a long drink to wash it all down. “So I'm reading this thing about Betelguese? Which is this insane star in the Orion Constellation, you know the Orion Constellation right? The hunter? Okay so anyway--” Another long drink. “So this star, planet, whatever. It's bright red, or orange, like reddish orange. And most of the year, you can literally see it from almost anywhere on the planet. It's that big. They call it a runaway star, did you know? Because the mass of it grew so quickly that it actually ejected itself from it's former solar system? The Orion OB1 association which is um--” random flailing as Peter tried to find the right word. “Like Orions belt? Those stars are in that association. So this star, Betelguese was once part of Orions belt? Not there anymore.” 

“So anyway.” Another drink, and Wade watched in amusement as the kid swallowed noisily so he could get back to talking. “So anyway, it's huge right? And red, which is so cool. It actually makes me wonder if I've looked up and seen a red star in the morning-- that's when you see it a lot, I guess- and assumed it was like, Mars? Mars is the red planet you know? You know that. Anyway, this super monstrous star, and if it died? If it went supernova? Literal light on planet earth for months. That's how big it is.” 

The kid paused, obviously waiting for Deadpool to inject some sort of awed exclamation, or maybe some more information about the star, but Wade took another bite of his taco and nodded slowly. “Yeah. Alright. That sounds… cool.” 

“Damn it.” Peter sighed and looked away, putting his drink down and pulling his mask back over his face. “You know what, never mind.” 

“No wait, come on.” Wade laughed and kicked at Spideys foot with his own. “Come on, you were all wound up and adorable about this, what's wrong?” 

“Nothing. I just--” Peter shrugged self consciously. “I start nerding out about science crap and everyone just sort of ignores me, or they laugh at me, or act like I've just wasted their time, and you are doing the same thing. So never mind. I realize that a M 1-2 red supergiant of a star is literally only interesting to me and a handful of other people so just--” another shrug. “Never mind.” 

“Nope. Nope, don't do that.” Wade grabbed Peter’s wrist and pulled hard, yanking him down next to him. “Sit here and nerd out all you want. It's pretty fucking adorable, and you grin all big and get all---” he made a vague motion. “-- fan girly? About science? Just cute as shit. Plus, It's not that I don't care, Spidey. I'm just not as smart as you. I don't understand it, but that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy watching you enjoy it.” 

“Wait really? You’re serious?” 

“Of course.” Wade reached for another taco. “Talk, kiddo.”

“You know um--” Peter coughed. “You know I'm not a kid right? I mean, I'm in college. Sophomore year.” 

“Well if that's the case.” Wade grabbed at him again and tugged until Spideys head lay against his lap. “Talk like this then. But just a heads up, I will probably find Sciency- Spidey geeking out pretty hot, so you know--” 

“Ew.” Peter said, but he was smiling, so he settled a little firmer against Deadpool and started talking again. 

“So, Betelgeuse. It's been visible for like every, and all these old myths reference it? Sometimes as a god, sometimes as place, it's so crazy. And theres been like a bunch of ships names after it? One of them, a french one I think, exploded and killed like fifty people, which is crazy! Because they don't ever mention that in history books? Not ours anyway.”

“Isn't it crazy to think about this thing going supernova and just lighting up our world for months at a time? Everything would die. It's not natural light. It would be this total cataclysmic event! Outrageous! I mean, is that what happened to the dinosaurs? Something like Betelguese went died and our planet was just another casulty in it's wake? Can you imagine---” 

Wade kept eating, kept grinning, listening to Spidey chatter on, hearing every word even if he didn't catch half the references. 

This was easily the best night he had had in years. 

“Keep talking.” He urged when Spidey stopped to take another drink, and then startled when the kid leaned up to place a (still masked) kiss on his lips. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For listening to me? I don't know. It's nice. To not feel like I'm being made fun of.” 

Wade just shifted to get more comfortable and patted his lap for Spidey to put his head back down. “Keep talking, Spidey.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Peter and Wade are having a movie night. Wade want to watch some scary movie and Peter is just curled under Wades arm and Wade has his mischevious smirk.

“Waaa-aaa-aade!” Peter whined a little and squirmed further under Wade’s arm to hide his face from the tv. “Why do you pick these movies? How have I lost eight coin tosses in a row? I hate scary movies!” 

“How could you hate this movie?” Wade crammed a handful of popcorn into his mouth. “It's practically your people.” 

“I'm gonna kick your ass.” Peter threatened. “Stop saying spiders are my people!” 

“You know, you are not scary at all when you’re trying to hide in the cushions, baby boy.” Wade grinned down at him, then yelped when Peter jabbed a finger in his ribs. “Ouch! Dammit!” 

“Change the movie!” Peter ordered. “No one  _ ever  _ wants to watch Arachnophobia.” 

“I  _ always  _ want to watch Arachnophobia.” Wade countered. “It's not my fault you always lose the coin toss. I can't help that I like scary movies.” 

“Why couldn't we just watch Oceans 11 or something.” Peter hid his face in Wade’s chest when someone started screaming on screen. “Do you do this on purpose?!”

“I don't know what you’re talking about.” Wade denied, but he put his popcorn down and put both arms around Pete, slouching on the couch until they were practically lying down together. 

Wade took a deep breath when Peter pushed his face into his neck, rubbing his nose over the rough skin and sighed a little, budging even closer until he was curled tight into Wade’s body. 

“Tell me when the scary parts over.” he mumbled. 

“You mean, after they’ve killed all the spiders?” 

“I mean when the credits are rolling.” 

“Yeah, honey, sure thing.” Wade closed his eyes and rubbed comforting circles on Peter's back as the movie played on, content to lay there with the kid wrapped around him for as long as he could. The first time Wade had won the coin toss and picked a scary movie, Peter had glommed onto him and didn't let go, and Wade-- Wade had decided to pick scary movies every week for the rest of his life. 

“I'm gonna win the coin toss next week and we are watching Beauty and the Beast.” Peter grumbled, and Wade glanced over at the double-headed coin that he used every week when they flipped for movie rights. 

“That's fine, baby. Just remember, I'm always heads.” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter wants a picture of Wade but Wade is too self conscious

“Babe, smile for me.” Peter coaxed, pointing the camera at Wade, who promptly lifted the magazine up to cover his face. “Wade! Come on! We don't have any pictures together!” 

“Yeah, well you should thank me for that.” Wade said calmly. “Your camera is super expensive and I don't want to break it.” 

“You’re joking right?” Peter shot a web at the magazine and ripped it right out of his boyfriend’s hands. “Let me take a picture of you!” 

“Look.” Wade waved the camera away and motioned for Peter to come closer. “Look, Spidey. I can't tell you how great it is-- I mean, this is amazing between us, right? You trusting me enough to show me who you are?” he ran a rough thumb over the perfectly smooth skin on Peter's face, trailing down to cup his jaw. “You’re so beautiful, Pete. You should be in front of the camera. Not me. No one wants to see this mug on anything that could be printed out.” 

“Wade.” Peter's heart broke a little and he shook his head. “These pictures aren't for anyone else but me. Okay? It's not like I have a facebook or anything like that. I just want pictures of the man I--” he took a deep breath. “Of the man I love.” 

“You love me?” Wade raised a (non existent) eyebrow and Peter flushed before shrugging awkwardly and nodding. 

“I mean, I wouldn't have shared my identity with you if we were just fucking.” he mumbled the words, glancing away self consciously. 

“So when--” Wade cleared his throat. “When did you decide that it wasn't just Spidey and Deadpool blowing off steam together after patrol? When did it switch for you?” 

“When did it switch for you?” Peter challenged. 

“Who says it switched for me?” Wade grinned and patted Peter’s butt. “Who says I'm not putting up with you calling me your boyfriend just so I can keep tapping this sweet ass?” 

“Wade.” Peter rolled his eyes. “I'm serious. When did you decide that you-- that you---” 

“That I loved you?” Wade finished, and Peter blushed all over again. “Like, six times in. We finished and you were practically comatose, so I was getting ready to leave and you webbed me to the bed and climbed on top of me and snuggled me to death for the rest of the night. It was the cutest shit I'd ever seen.” 

“Yeah, that was a good night.” Peter bit at his lip self consciously. “It was a couple times after that for me. When I fell asleep on you on the roof? And you put me to bed and slept on the couch. Because you weren’t going to sleep next to me if I wasn't awake to ask. That's when I knew I loved you.” 

“But that was like, two months ago. You only took your mask off a couple weeks ago.” Wade pointed out. “Why did you wait?” 

“I wanted to be sure you weren’t going to run off and leave me? I don't know, Wade, you have lived in more apartments in the last six months then I have in my entire life. You aren’t exactly...stable. I didn't want to say something and then have you take off for the hills.” 

“I'm not going anywhere.” Wade promised, and Peter nodded in agreement before dipping his head to kiss him.

“And to prove that, I just want one picture. Just one, baby. Please?” 

“Fine.” Wade patted his lap so Peter would sit, and put his arms around him, flinching away when Peter grabbed his phone so they could take a selfie. 

“Hey come on.” Peter kissed him again. “Just smile for me. Or glare or whatever, just make sure you’re looking at the camera.” 

“Yeah, alright.” Wade swallowed hard and braced himself, trying to put a smile on his face for the picture.

“I love you.” Peter blurted at the last second and Wade turned to grin down at him. 

“I love you too, Pete.” 

*************************

The picture hung in an obnoxious heart shaped frame in the living room, the only decoration on the walls at all. 

Wade with a big grin on his face staring down at Peter. Peter with his eyes lit up, looking up at Wade like he was the best thing in the world, their lips only an inch or so apart. 

Wade didn't hate it. 

In fact he sort of loved it. 

“Love you babe!” Peter smooched a kiss onto his cheek as he ran out the door to work. 

“I love you too.” Wade called over his shoulder and looked back at the picture with a smile. 

Best picture he had ever taken in his life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Spideypool prompt Blog:: Spidey realizing he's not getting out of this one alive
> 
> TW Character Death

“You’re fine.” Wade said casually, holding both his hands over the hole on Peters side, trying to hold the blood in.

“I’m not.” Peter whispered and his head dropped back into the ground.

“No, no.” Wade insisted. “You’re fine. It’s like a scratch Spidey. Man up.”

“Wade.” Peters mask had been ripped off some time ago, and his lips curled in a painful smile. “This is a hell of a scratch.”

“You’re fine.” Wade repeated and this time his voice cracked, his fingers shaking even as he tried to stem the blood flow, tried to hold Peters abdomen together, tried not to think about how pale Peter was.

“Honestly.” He tried again, tried to laugh. “I’ve had paper cuts worse than this.”

“Like when a paper factory fell on you?” Peter tried to laugh but just coughed instead, wet and _red_ and Wade closed his eyes against it.

“I’m just saying it was a paper cut. So is this.”

“You’re such a smart ass.” Peters voice was already softer and that made Wade want to scream. “I love you.”

“I’d love you more if you quit staining my suit with this mess.” Wade retorted.

“Sorry.” Peters eyes fell closed. “Sorry about your suit. Sorry about… this. All I wanted to do was have a date night. Stupid. Superheroes can’t have calm date nights.”

“Yeah. Worst date idea ever. Some villain called a rhinoceros. Why don’t you have nice arch enemies? Batmans enemies tell jokes and riddles. Why are yours all insane?”

“My bad.” When Peter took a breath, Wade could hear the _rattle_ and shook his head.

“Don’t talk anymore. Just um…I’m going to get you home and get you stitched up and give like 24 hours to heal then I’m gonna pound your ass into the mattress as punishment for making me worry.”

“Sex as punishment?” Peter smiled again, just a bare shadow of his usual grin. “Kinky.”

“Please.” Wade gave up trying to pretend. “Please, Pete just let me get you home. Please be better tomorrow.”

“Honey.” Weak, so weak and too light, Peters hand brushed over his jaw, over the lips he’d kissed thousands of times, over the scars he’d traced a million times in the dark. “Honey, I love you.”

“I love you too. I love you too, so don’t do this. Don’t leave me. It’s a fucking paper cut, Pete. Come on.” Wade didn’t even try to hide his tears, just dropped his forehead to rest against Peters. “Don’t leave me. I won’t survive without you. I’ll just get fat on Mexican food and never leave the apartment and–and–” a sob caught in his throat. “I’ll never do my laundry I swear. I swear I won’t. You don’t want that. You don’t want me walking around in dirty clothes, you hate that. So you know–get your ass home and wash my jeans or I swear–Pete I _swear_ –please. Just please.”

“Don’t listen to them alright?” Peter tapped Wades temple. “Don’t listen to them. You aren’t what they say you are.”

“Peter–Peter _don’t_ –”

“Kiss me goodbye.” Peter whispered and Wade smashed their lips together, never minding the blood, searching for the taste of /Peter/ underneath it all, desperate to cling to him.

“You aren’t what they say you are.” Peter said again, and his brown eyes flickered open. “You’re the best man I ever knew.”

“Don’t.” Wade shook his head. “Don’t you fucking dare–”

But Peters eyes had already closed, and his hand had fallen away and when Wade pressed their mouths together, there wasn’t any warm breath at all.

“Peter.” He whispered. “Pete, Pete what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do with out you? I’m not anything with out you.”

He could already feel it– the buzz in his consciousness as the voices stirred, stretched, started running their mouths again.

So many years– not enough years– with Peter had pushed them aside and now they were screaming for blood– someone’s blood, anybody’s blood, his blood–and all Wade could do was hold the torn up body of his love and reach for his gun.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night between Spideypool
> 
> (Wade is pretty in this one)

Harry and MJ exchanged uncomfortable glances as the noise from Peters room grew louder.

“Come on baby.” Wades deep voice nearly shouted. “Almost there almost there almost there.”

And Pete sounded panicked. “No no no! It’s not gonna work! Back off Wade back OFF!”

“Harry, that doesn’t sound completely—” MJ looked at him worriedly. “Wades a big guy and Pete cant fight him, Harry maybe we should just–”

“Stop saying no Pete I’m so close to finishing!”

“JENGA!!!” Peter screamed, and Wade roared in anger and Harry was on his feet and up the stairs pounding on their door, because that DEFINITELY sounded like a safe word being ignored.

The door unlocked with a click and Wade scowled down at him. “Something I can do for you, Osborn?”

“Are you hurting him? Are you hurting my friend?” Harry snapped, trying to push past the big man.

“Harry?” Peter came to the door, looking worried. “What’s up?”

“Are you okay?” Harry demanded and Peter shrugged.

“Well yeah. Wades just mad cuz he lost at Giant Jenga. I told him to leave that piece alone and he wanted it anyway and the whole thing came down.” Peter widened the door and Harry could see a pile of oversized Jenga pieces all over the floor. “He’s just a sore loser.”

“Pete, we thought–” MJ appeared next to Harry. “We thought maybe he was hurting you, or the–the–”

“Sex?” Wade prompted with a snarky grin, just to irritate the redhead.

“Maybe the SEX was getting too violent.” She snapped, sending a glare at Wade.

“Uh, no.” Peter blushed bright red. “Oh my god, guys no. Definitely not having loud angry sex while you guys are home. Just having game night. Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.” Peter punched his boyfriend hard on the shoulder. “Wade I fucking TOLD you not to say awkward things like that! Why can’t you play a game like a normal person?”  
Wade just rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and went back to flop on Petes bed.

“I’m so sorry about that, guys.” Peter mumbled, and MJ started pulling Harry away. “I promise he’s a good guy, just a little crazy.”

Peter shut the door and whirled around to face Wade. “You’re such a prick. You couldn’t have just laughed it off and TRIED to be friendly to them?”

“I don’t like Harry, Pete, I’m not gonna apologize for that.” Wade shrugged. “And don’t get me started on MJ.”

“They were just checking on me.” Pete scowled. “You should be glad I have friends who–”

“Rubbed their relationship in your face until you started dating me, and then somehow are BOTH jealous of us? Yeah no those two are swell. Real winners. Fuck them Pete.”

Peter sighed. “They’re my friends, Wade, have been for my whole life. Please just play nice.”

“Fine.” Wade sat up and started yanking at Peters clothes. “But only if you let me tap this sweet ass of yours. Because why the hell were we playing Jenga when we ACTUALLY could have been having loud, rough, sex?”

“Oh my god Wade.” Peter dropped his face into his hands and Wade laughed, pulling him onto the bed.

“Come on.” He coaxed. “I’ll yell Jenga when I finish and then it’s still kind of a game night right?”

“You’re fucking crazy.” But he was laughing as Wade stripped him carelessly, and rolled on top of him.

“Love you Pete.” Wade mumbled against his lips and Peter sighed into his mouth.

“Love you Wade.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @dayzor-- Spideypool Date Night before they have Identity Reveal

So it had been a couple weeks now, since Peter had been hit on and subsequently swept off his feet by the overly loud, overly muscled overly  _everything_  Wade Wilson.

And it was fun. God it was  _so much fun_.

For the first time in his life, Peter was laughing every single day. He was jumping out of bed and racing to work, flying through his patrols and stripping out of his spidey-suit in his haste to get showered and out the door for another date with Wade.

They had been out every single night since they had met, twenty three dates total, and Wade took him somewhere different every single night.

Dinner. Dancing. Drinks. Movies. Walks in the park. Trips to the zoo because why not? A strip club once because Wade never stopped laughing at how bright red Peters face was from the moment they stepped in the door.

Peter wasn’t a virgin, but there was a difference between being naked with someone…and watching greased up dancers gyrate to “Its raining men.”

That hadnt been his favorite date, but Wade had made up for it by setting Peter on the hood of his beat up truck and kissing him entirely senseless.

Wade made Peter feel fun, and wanted and  _normal_ , which was something he hadnt felt in years.

  
He didnt even have to completely hide his strength from Wade. The guy was so big that Peter could quite a bit of strength into a push and Wade would laugh about him taking steroids and just keep right on going.

They hadnt made it to sex yet, which Peter knew was because of Wade’s own hangups. The scars weren’t pretty by any stretch, but Peter was so enamored by the eyes and smile and perfect fucking face beneath them that he barely noticed. And when they kissed, Peter was too distracted by the way Wade’s tongue did entirely illegal things inside his mouth to worry about the odd texture of the skin beneath his fingers.

But kissing was one thing.  
Sex was another.

Other than his face and his hands, Wade kept everything covered at all times, even the night that Peter had ended up sleeping over at his apartment. Wade had held him close and teased and touched until Peter thought he was going to  _scream_ , but then Wade had pulled away before clothes started coming off, settling back down and telling Peter to sleep.

And it was fine.  
Peter had hang ups too. Not his skin, but his powers, and his past and his secrets and just… all of that.

But he wasn’t thinking about all that tonight, as he strolled hand in hand with Wade through Times Square, because Wade had insisted on something touristy and cheesy for their date tonight.

No, all Peter was thinking about was the way his hand felt small laced through Wade’s, and the way his boyfriend ( _his boyfriend??)_ laughed in that smooth deep voice, the way Wade would look down at him and smile like he couldn’t believe Peter was the one out with him.

****************  
Peter wasn’t wrong.

Wade couldn’t believe Peter was willing to be seen with him.

Approaching Peter in the bookshop had been a ridiculous idea, but Wade always had ridiculous ideas so what was one more? The boy was too pretty, too perfect to just leave alone. All that thick hair and big brown eyes and Wade wasn’t sure why thick black glasses were so sexy but on Peter they absolutely were.

Plus… skinny jeans. Peter could  _rock_  some fucking skinny jeans.

And damn did Wade want to unwrap all that skin those jeans were covering.

But he was waiting.

Not so much because of Peter– the kid wasn’t a  _virgin_ , not with the way he licked his lips and said sweet filthy things, or the way his eyes always dropped to Wade’s crotch curiously.

 _Not_  a virgin.

Wade wasn’t waiting for Peter. He was waiting for…himself.

It was bad enough he was scarred on the outside, but if Peter knew what kind of scars he carried on the  _inside_ , if Peter knew about his past and the jobs he had done and the people he had killed–some for money, some for shits and giggles– well, he wouldn’t be looking up at Wade like he was right now.

So no sex.

Because Wade didn’t want this to be a one night stand at all, and even though  ~~he was starting to feel like his dick was going to fall off if he didn’t get it buried~~ –  it was difficult to wait, he couldn’t handle getting a taste of Peter, then having his secrets exposed, and having to watch Peter walk away.

So he waited.

******************  
“Look.” Wade brought himself from his thoughts and elbowed Peter. “Our friendly neighborhood Spiderman is on the big screen again.”

Peter looked up at the huge TV in times square, news footage of Spiderman– of  _him_ – saving those kids off the ferris wheel flashing across in bright colors.

“Yeah.” Peter shrugged it off, bracing himself for a comment about how vigilantes shouldn’t be doing things like that, and how it’s a job for the police and how it’s—

“He’s a brave kid, doing that. Someone needs to give him a goddamn medal.” Wade slid an arm around Peter’s waist, directing him away from the crowds. “We got all sorts of freaks running around this city in masks, thank god he’s at least doing good things, huh?”

“Uh.  _Yeah_.” Peter said, trying to hide how shocked he was.

“I mean, hows someone gonna talk crap about a guy who saves us, right?” Wade continued. “Must be a lonely life. Can’t trust anyone, can’t take your mask off. Makes me feel bad for him.”

“Yeah.” Peter couldn’t help the catch in his voice that time and Wade looked down.

“You alright, baby boy?”

“I’m fine.” Peter snuggled closer, pressing his body invitingly against Wade’s. “I’m  _great_ , actually.”

Wade nodded, pleased at the extra contact, then casually  _just ever so casually_  asked. “How do  _you_  feel about them? Spiderman and uh… what’s the other ones name? Deadpool?”

“I think Deadpool is doing a good thing.” Peter said instantly. He had been thinking a lot about the Mercenary after the man had saved his life just a few weeks ago by snatching him out of mid air as he fell, his web cartridges empty. It should have been an easy, routine crime stopping sort of thing, but everything had gone wrong and Peter had plummeted off a roof when someone took a shot at him.

He probably would have been fine, but out of nowhere, the mercenary in that trademark red and black suit had jumped out of a window and grabbed him right out of the air, managing to turn so he took the brunt of the impact when they hit the ground.

  
The guy had been spitting blood, but promised Peter it would heal, made a smart comment about his ass and limped away.

And Peter was sort of hooked.

“I mean the other day I saw that he helped Spidey right?” Peter added. “I know he’s got a reputation as a Mercenary, but people can change. He’s doing good now so maybe everyone needs to lay off of him about his past and let him help out. Shouldn’t judge people just because they messed up before.”

“You think?” Wade said, sounding completely surprised and maybe a little relieved?

“Well yeah.” Peter shrugged. “Under that mask I’m sure he’s just as lonely as Spider Man, right? Just as lonely as regular people are and— _mmmph_!”

Wade yanked him around a corner and sealed their mouths together, pressing up against Peter eagerly until the pretty brunette was practically climbing the wall to get closer, to wrap his legs around Wade’s waist.

“Wade!” he gasped when they finally broke apart. “What was that for?”

“I um…  _really_  strongly agree with your views on masked men.” Wade offered and Peter’s face lit up.

“I  _really_  strongly agree with your views on masked men as well.”

“So… So maybe we go back to my place and really strongly agree on a few other things?”

“Damn you have such good date ideas.”


	20. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on @hazelbeatsturtle prompt:: an asexual!Peter with Wade understanding completely and not forcing him into sex and just fluffy cuddles and watching movies together. Like Netflix and chill but chill is just chilling not sex.
> 
> This got sort of long and feelsy, because you all know I have MAJOR FEELS for all sexualities feeling valid so buckle up!

_Netflix and Chill._  

Never in the history of  _ever_ had four words terrified Peter so damn much. 

_Netflix and Chill._

Wade had been so fucking  _casual_ suggesting it, like they hadn’t been dancing around this awkward “are we dating or not” thing for weeks now. It wasn’t like being Spider-Man and Deadpool left a whole lot of time for traditional dates, and scarfing down cheap Mexican food in between chasing sirens and bad guys wasn’t exactly romantic, so when Wade had lifted his mask and touched a brief kiss to Peters lips and suggested, “Netflix and Chill so maybe we actually get a little time together?” Peter had blurted  _YES_ and then had gone home and thrown up. 

 _Netflix and Chill_ only meant one thing these days and it wasn’t binge watching bad sci-fi shows while eating pizza. 

 _Netflix and Chill_  SOMEHOW ended meaning “lets turn on a show and rip each others pants off” and Peter just– he didn’t know how to do that sort of thing. Well, no, that wasn’t right. He knew how to do it, he just didn’t…didn’t enjoy it. Or something. It just wasn’t a big deal to him,  _never_ had really been a big deal and now with Spider-Man responsibilities, Peter just didn’t have time for anything along those lines. 

Wade, on the other hand, couldn’t go more than eleven minutes (Peter had timed him once) without making a sex related joke, and they had never once kissed without Wade’s big hands straying around to Peter’s butt, and Peter just KNEW that when Wade said Netflix and Chill, the merc meant naked times with Sharknado playing in the background. 

Thinking about the look that would cross Wade’s face when Peter explained that he just wasn’t into sex made him want to vomit all over again. 

Their funny little just blooming romance would come to a screeching halt. 

All the teasing and snarking would stop. 

Wade would be awkward around him just like Harry was, just like Johnny had been after a while, and even though MJ had brushed it off, he knew she took it as a personal offense that he wasn’t sexually attracted to her. Gwen had been the most understanding, but Peter knew she hadn’t understood either. 

He would lose Wade just like he had lost them, and Peter swallowed back the urge to scream, and decided if Wade wanted sex, he would go along with it, just so he wouldn’t lose him. 

*************************

*************************

“Baby boy, relax.” Wade smoothed a hand down Peter’s chest to his stomach. “You’re like a damn saltine cracker right now.” 

“Im like a what?” Any other time, Peter would have laughed, but he was too stressed out. “A cracker?” 

“Yeah, stiff as a board until someone dunks you in water?” Wade nuzzled at his ear, tucked Peter a little closer to his chest. “Do I need to get you wet before you relax enough to cuddle me?” 

“Sorry.” Peter cleared his throat and shifted further back into his boyfriend (boyfriend? were they there yet? could they be boyfriend’s if they hadn’t slept together?) to try and get comfortable. 

“Is it the show?” Wade squinted at the TV. “Ill admit, I thought Penny Dreadful would be a little more– sexy people in perilous positions, and a little less vampires and demonic possession, but hey, Dorian Grey is a hottie, right?” 

“Um, right.” 

“Baby.” Wade sounded a little exasperated and hit pause on the show. “What’s going on? Been trying to get time alone for weeks and now you are–” 

“I don’t want to sleep with you!” Peter cried and jumped right off the couch into the middle of the living room. 

“You– you  _what_?” Wade’s eyes widened, then he looked down at his hands, at his arms in the short sleeve shirt and his expression shuttered closed. “I see.” 

He reached for his jacket, and Peter realized his mistake instantly. “Oh no, no Wade, that’s not what I meant.” 

“Sure sounded like that’s what you meant.” Wade shrugged into his jacket and zipped it up, pulling his hood up over his head. “No worries, I got it.” 

“No.” Peter tugged at his hair in frustration. “God  _dammit_ , Wade, you know damn well I don’t care about your scars of anything like that. I mean’t I don’t want to have sex.” 

“With me.” Wade finished. “Yeah, I got it.” 

“NO!” Peter yelled then. “No! Wade you are not the problem! I– I am the problem.” he pointed to himself with an embarrassed flush. “ _I’m_ the problem.” 

“Alright.” Wade dropped back onto the couch and folded his arms. “What’s the problem?” 

“I don’t want sex.” Peter whispered. “I don’t– its just not my thing? I don’t really know how to explain it, but I just don’t enjoy it, I guess. Or I mean, I enjoy the closeness, but not the actual thing. I have never really felt…that way…and its led to some really awkward situations and I was going to try to–” 

“Stop.” Wade held up his hand. “You’re ace? Asexual? is that what you’re telling me?” 

“Um, sure?” Peter spread his hands hesitantly. “I–I guess?” 

“Baby boy.” Wade pushed his hoodie back so he could stare at him. “Why did you think that would be a problem? That’s not a problem.” 

“But you said Netflix and Chill.” Peter motioned to the TV lamely. “And that means sex. And I just can’t–” 

“Stop.” Wade repeated, holding up a hand now. “Spidey, we’ve been kissing and groping at each other for like, weeks now. Why are you just now telling me this? Do you hate when I touch your butt? When I kiss you? Do you hate all of that?” 

“No!” Peter shook his head quickly, desperate to relieve the hurt he saw in Wade’s eyes. “No, Wade, I love that. I love all that. Kissing you is awesome. And you know, it feels great when you touch me like that. I love– I love all of that. But sex– it’s just a nope.” 

“Kay.” Wade held out his hand coaxingly and Peter took it, allowing himself to be pulled down to the couch, snuggling close when Wade put an arm around his shoulders. “So, you don’t hate kissing, and I can still hold you?” 

“Um. Yes.” 

“So what’s the problem, then?” Wade looked perplexed. “You don’t like sex. It’s fine.” 

“It’s fine.” Peter repeated. “What does that mean?  _Its fine_?” 

“It means that I’m a little upset that you didn’t tell me this before, but its not going to change anything.” Wade started the show again. “So we good?” 

“Um–” Peter tried to blink back the tears in his eyes, but his breath hitched anyway, and Wade pulled away with an alarmed look. 

“Petey! What happened? Why are you crying?” 

“You aren’t going to break up with me?” Peter felt fucking ridiculous crying, but he couldn’t seem to stop. “I mean, sex is so important to you–” 

“Okay,  _first_ of all,” Wade chuckled and wiped a tear from Peter’s face. “Mexican food and my gun and  _you_ are important to me. And don’t think too much about the order of those, or I’ll be in trouble. Secondly, pumpkin, why would you think that sex is so important to me?” 

“Wade, last week you told me you feel like your virginity grew back because its been so long since you buried your dick in–” 

“OKAY!” Wade clapped a hand over Peter’s mouth. “Let’s not revisit that sentence okay? I will admit I’m not the most tactful person, but sweet cheeks, just cause I joke about it or talk about it sometimes–”

“–literally all the time–”

“–literally all the time, doesn’t mean that I need it to be happy. In case you forgot, I need Mexican food, my gun and you to be happy.” Wade raised (non-existent) eyebrows. “Ya feel me, schmoopsy doodle? Why would I break up with you just because you don’t want to get naked?”  

“Everyone else broke up with me.” Peter muttered self consciously. 

“Who’s everyone else?” Wade frowned. “And why would they leave you, sugar snack?” 

“Harry thought something was wrong with me.” He picked at his jeans so he wouldn’t have to see the pity in Wade’s eyes. “He pretended like he was alright with it, but then he started asking me to take hormones and supplements and crap like that. And you know, MJ, she thought it was like… something against her, so she tried being super sexy all the time, and when it didn’t work she broke up with me and told me that if I was gay I should have just told her instead of humiliating her.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Wade snapped. “She said  _what_?” 

“Said that if I couldn’t get it up for her, then I obviously wasn’t bisexual like I claimed, I was just  _gay_ and should stop pretending.” Peter curled a little tighter into himself. “So I tried guys again, with Johnny? And he lost interest like, immediately when I told him I wasn’t into sex? It was pretty shitty. I even tried with him, its not that sex grosses me out, I’m just not into it. So I tried with him and it wasn’t… it wasn’t fantastic, so he lost interest.” 

“So what, everyone you’ve tried to be in a relationship with has what– broken up with you because you’re ace?” 

“Basically.” 

“Well–” Wade snatched Peter up, pulling a startled yelp from the kid when he suddenly landed right on Wade’s lap. “They were all shitheads, Petey-pie. Doesn’t bother me at all.” 

“Why are you making this so easy?” Peter sniffed and tucked his nose into Wade’s neck, quietly grateful when the big merc wrapped his arms around him. 

“Because it  _is_ easy, turtledove.” Wade kissed his head. “You don’t want sex, but I still get cuddles and kisses from my favorite web-slinger? Its a win-win.” 

“What happens when you do want sex though?” Peter whispered. “I don’t want you to go looking for it somewhere else?” 

“I don’t mean to brag, kitten, but I am basically an expert on using my hand to get a home run, know what I’m saying?” 

“Why all the weird nicknames?” 

“Because anytime I call you something ridiculous, it makes you smile even if you’re sad, and you don’t even notice you’re doing it, which makes you extra adorable.” Wade kissed Peter’s head again. “So I’ve got buckets of names, sunny-ray. Like, buckets.” 

“So, Netflix and Chill?” Peter wiped away the last of his tears. “We can just chill?” 

“Little Lemming–”

“–Don’t call me that.”

“–Cutie pie, didn’t we already talk about this? I’m not subtle at all. If I mean Netflix and Fuck don’t you think I would have said that?” 

“I–I guess so?” 

“Well then, lets chill.” 

********************

********************

“Dorian Gray  _is_ gorgeous.” Peter admitted, and Wade left a soft kiss on his ear. “I dunno why androgynous types are hot but–” 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Wade stretched out longer on the couch, hooking his fingers into Peter’s hips and dragging him back against him. “ You alright? Comfortable? Use your words and tell me so I don’t weird you out or go too far, okay?” 

“I’ll be fine.” Peter assured him, rolling over to press his face to Wade’s chest, rucking up the soft t shirt to get to skin. “This is perfect.” 

“Then it’s perfect for me too.” 

Comfortable silence, the show playing quietly in the background, Peter’s fingers scratching lightly over the rough patches on Wade’s stomach, Wade’s hands firmly on Peter’s ass as they snuggled. 

“Hey.” Wade bumped him gently. “Was  _Johnny_ that you tried sleeping with, Johnny Storm?” 

“How did you know?” Peter mumbled, budging even closer. 

“I just remember you said something about working with the ridiculous four a little bit.” 

“Yeah, me and Johnny– we tried.” 

“Does he yell Flame On when he nuts?” 

“ _WADE_!” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Ugh. Its a yes. He totally yells it. Its hilarious.” 

“I knew it.” 

“Are you sure you’re alright with all this?” 

“As long as I can hold you, Peter Pumpkin Pie.” 

“Why? Why are you making it so easy? Why don’t you care more?” 

“Peter.” Wade tilted his head up so they could look at each other. “You kiss me and hold me when I thought that no one would ever want to do that. You smile at me like I’m perfect, you don’t flinch away when you touch me, even the crazy up here–” he tapped at his temple. “– its all quiet when I hold you, baby boy. So yeah. You don’t want sex, but I can still hold you? Don’t need anything more than that.” 

“I love you.” Peter choked out, holding onto Wade as tight as he could. “Wade, I  _love_ you.” 

“Shhh, butter dumpling.” Wade grinned when Peter laughed against him. “I love you too.” 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:: Peter and Wade making a pillow fort. Arguing how i should been made but in the end being perfectly happy of the outcome. Because who doesn’t love pillow fort.

“Don’t do that.” Wade snatched the pillow from Peter. “That’s wrong.” 

“Its not.” Peter rolled his eyes and snatched the pillow right back. “Haven’t you ever seen a diagram? The best forts have the thicker pillows at the base for the foundation, lighter pillows for the windows, and at least a sheet but preferably a down comforter for the roof.” 

“The diagram?” Wade squinted at him in disbelief. “THE DIAGRAM?! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT A DIAGRAM?” 

“How else am I supposed to build a good fort?” Peter argued. 

“FROM THE HEART!” Wade hollered, pounding at his chest. “LIKE A WARRIOR! Not from a set of diagrams like a namby pamby architect! Throw that away! Where did you even get a diagram?” 

“Youtube.” Peter said calmly, and went back to carefully constructing the foundation of his fort. “Can you hand me the throw pillow?” 

“Why?” Wade asked suspiciously. “Why a throw pillow?” 

“To fill in this crack in my found– _ACK_! WADE!” Peter dove out of the way when Wade winged the throw pillow as hard as he could, obliterating Peter’s wall. “What the hell! That’s practically a war crime! You can’t destroy another man’s fort!”

“I can if he’s building it like a wimp.” Wade defended. “Start over. Do it right this time.” 

“Ill show you  _right_.” Peter muttered, and lined up a stack of pillows before blasting them with a pile of webbing. “Try and knock it over now!” 

“Why are you putting so much thought into this?” Wade threw up his hands in exasperation. “I just wanted a pillow fort so we could snuggle and watch terrible movies!” 

“Why do the movies always have to be terrible?” Peter shot back. “We always end up hating them and having sex halfway through anyway.”

“I KNOW!” Wade yelled. “THAT’S THE WHOLE POINT!” 

“Oh my god.” Peter sighed and went back to working on his side of the fort. “You don’t have to like… scam me into having sex by making me watch terrible movies. We’d have sex anyway.” 

“I know, but its more fun if you’re the one to initiate it instead of me chasing you around trying to get in your pants.” 

“Oh my god.” Peter repeated. “Finish your side of the fort and lets get in there.” 

“Fine.” Wade grumbled. 

**************

**************

“This movie is TERRIBLE!” Peter complained and kicked out at Wade. “You’re not getting laid for this.” 

“This fort is awesome.” Wade wasn’t even watching the movie, staring up at the more than sturdy fort that Peter had finally just taken over and webbed together. “I mean, this is  _cool_ , baby boy. You  _should_ be an architect.” 

“Web’s only hold for a few hours, baby.” Peter rolled onto his side and poked at Wade’s stomach. “That would be a shitty building.”

“Eh, I’d live there with you.” Wade shrugged. “Can we build another for tomorrow?” 

“And watch another terrible movie in it?” 

“Nah.” Wade grinned crookedly at him. “Gonna wreck ya in it tomorrow.” 

“Wade, I swear to god. You’re the only one I know who can ruin childhood things like this.” 

“You love me.” 

“I love you.” 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:: “you’re so attractive but every time you open your mouth i want to strangle you how did you end up in my bed exactly how many tequila shots did i have last night”

Peter opened his eyes into the sunlight streaming through his window, and let out a feeble groan before shutting them slowly. 

Oh god. 

Oh god what had  _happened_ last night? Had Mr. Starks birthday party really been that crazy?

His head hurt.

His eyeballs hurt. 

His throat felt like he had swallowed sandpaper and his mouth tasted like an old sock. 

His fucking  _fingernails_ hurt.

“Why?” he whispered, struggling just to lift an arm up over his eyes. “ _Why_ —”

Oh right. Tequila.  _That’s_ why. 

 “Kill me.” Peter groaned. “JARVIS!” He hollered for the AI. “JARVIS! I need something to drink.” 

“Mr. Parker.” If it was possible for an AI to sound disappointed, JARVIS had it on lock. “It is not my job to bring you a drink when you stay over.” Snarky as the AI was, he at least tinted the windows so Peter didn’t want to pluck his eyeballs out. “Perhaps you could ask your bedmate for a beverage.” 

“My bedmate?” Peter frowned, still squinting even in the darker room. “I didn’t go to sleep with anyone?” 

“Baby boy, do you always talk this much in the morning?” the grumpy voice from the lump of blankets next to Peter was awfully familiar and Peter felt the blood drain from his face.

Please god, no. “Uh– Wade?” 

“Mmphblergh.” the lump of blankets yawned and groaned. “Who else would it be?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way? But I was hoping it would literally be anyone but you.” Peter grimaced and flopped back into the bed. “Did we– I mean, how did we–?” 

“How much tequila did you have last night, baby boy?” Wade was suddenly perfectly alert, sitting right up in bed and treating Peter to a whole lot of skin as he stretched. “I know you got that healing factor, I would think it would kick in faster than this.” 

“Were you– were you not drunk?” Peter asked, rapidly getting annoyed with Wade’s blase attitude.

“Uh no.” The merc grinned and popped his neck horrifyingly loud. “No, I can’t really get drunk, Petey Pie. I was pretty sober.” 

“You took advantage of me?” Peter’s voice rose. “WHAT THE FUCK WADE?!” 

“Okay, first of all–” Wade hopped out of the bed stark  _fucking_ naked, and Peter snapped his head down to the blanket so he wouldn’t look. “First of all, the day I turn down a giggly, grabby Spidey is the day they put me in my cold dark grave. SECOND of all–” Wade patted his own ass playfully. “You topped the hell out of me, there sunshine. I don’t consider it taking advantage of you when you’re the one riding me hard and putting me away wet.” 

“….I took advantage of you?” Peter whispered, suddenly feeling sick. “Oh, Pool, I’m real sorry.”

“Stop that.” Wade tossed a pair of jeans at him. “Pete, I know I’m not your favorite person–”

“–every time you open your mouth I want to strangle you.” Peter interrupted. “But it still doesn’t mean that I should have dragged you to bed and–” 

“STOP THAT!” Wade repeated louder, rubber banding a shirt in Peter’s direction. “You didn’t take advantage of me. I was literally running up the stairs ahead of you telling your bendy ass to move faster. And while I’m aware that my motor mouth makes you insane? You weren’t complaining when you realized I could swallow your co-”

“Oh god, please don’t finish that sentence.” Peter hid his face in the shirt. “Good Christ. Okay, so not taking advantage?” 

“Don’t be dumb, Spidey. I’m not gonna tell Mr. Stark that his intern is a horndog.” 

“You aren’t mad?” 

“I’m a little hurt that you don’t remember it?” Wade shoved his mask over his face. “Apparently I’m not as good in the sack as I thought I was.” 

“Uh–” Peter didn’t know how to reply to that. 

“By the way?” Wade paused on his way out the door. “It was a bottle and a half of tequila. You and ol Captain Spangle Pants were having a drinking contest.” 

“Im twenty two!” Peter argued. “No way Captain America challenged a 22-year old kid to a drinking contest.” 

“I vaguely remember Tony saying something about how just because Cap is in his nineties doesn’t mean that he should be afraid of a challenge, and the evening went downhill from there.” 

“Wow.” Peter shook his head, then winced when it felt like his brain sloshed around. “Ouch. Okay, no more of that. But, wow.” 

“Yep.” Wade shot him finger guns. “Catch ya later Spidey!” 

**************************

**************************

Peter would never know how Tony Stark always managed to look so good in the morning, but the billionaire was hanging off Steve Roger’s shoulder, looking much chipper than his boyfriend at the moment. 

“Oh look at that, the Spider Kid is alive!” he said cheerfully. “You feeling alright? By the way, you only lose by half a bottle, and then Steve stumbled over to the trash can and threw up for about an hour.” 

“Thank you dear.” Steve said tiredly and Tony grinned. 

“Aw you’re welcome, snugglepuff. Pete, you alright?” 

“Fine, thanks.” Peter rubbed at his neck awkwardly. “So uh, I went upstairs with Deadpool last night?” 

“It was adorable.” Natasha spoke up from where she was holding an ice pack to a severely hung over Clint’s forehead. “You kept getting close and teasing at him and he tried really hard to be polite and brush you off, but then you kissed him and he about melted through the floor. Adorable.” 

“I don’t even LIKE him!” Peter argued. 

“I feel like that’s a lie.” Clint grumbled. “But hey, even if you don’t like him? He is head over heels for you. Guys a dickwad, but he sure treats you like you’re made of sunshine and unicorn farts.” 

“Like I’m made of– you know what? Never mind. Uh, thanks.” Peter shrugged into his jacket. “Happy Birthday Mr. Stark. Ill be in for work tomorrow. Mr. Rogers, let’s never do that again.” 

“Yep.” Steve offered him a half salute. “See ya around, Pete.” 

********************

********************

Peter found Wade three days later, halfway through a greasy bag full of fried food, sitting casually on the edge of a bridge watching the traffic below. 

“Heya Spidey.” Wade looked up with a quick smile and tossed him a burger. “How’s it going?” 

“You want to go out on a real date sometime?” Peter asked bluntly, and Wade’s mouth fell right open in surprise. 

“Petey, you don’t even  _like_ me.” He pointed out. “Where did this come from?” 

“I like you more than you think.” Peter admitted. “Even if I was more than a little surprised to see you in my bed. Um, so a date? I promise not to drink, or to take advantage of you, or be upset that its you I wake up to.” 

“Um…” Wade cocked his head. “This feels suspicious.” 

“I was told you treat me like gold and unicorn farts.” Peter said with a hesitant smile. “So– you know. Anyone who treats me like that deserves a real date?” 

“Fine.” Wade nodded and went right back to eating. “No takesies-backsies.” 

“No takesies-backsies.” Peter agreed, and started eating his own burger. “No tequila either.” 

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @ships-galore:: Peter’s anxiety gets the best of his spidey senses one day and freaks him out.

“Spidey!” Wade found Peter on their usual rooftop, and held up a bag of hamburgers proudly. “I got food! Good greasy shit too. Should bring pimples to your ridiculously perfect skin and do wonders for my self esteem so we should– we should-”

He stopped talking when he took a closer look at the web-crawler, just now seeing that Peter had his hands clasped over his ears, his head between his knees.

“Spidey?” Wade put the burgers down and jogged over to him. “Pete?” he whispered once he got closer and his voice wouldn’t carry. “Pete, what’s wrong?” 

He tugged at Peter’s wrist lightly at first, and then harder when Peter didn’t budge. “Hey hey hey, talk to me. What’s going on?” 

Peter still didn’t move, and Wade finally yanked his own mask off, then reached behind and undid the snap at the back of Peter’s so he could start taking it off. 

Peter moved his hands just enough to get the mask off, and then hunched back over, covering his eyes with both hands.

“Come here.” Wade scooped Peter up into his arms and leaned back against the AC unit, settling Peter’s slight weight on his lap. “Petey-pie tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Everything’s so loud.” Peter whispered. “Oh my god, everything is so loud.” 

“Ok do you want me to move away from the AC unit?” 

“It’s not the AC unit.” Peter shook his head. “Or maybe it is. I don’t know.” 

“Pete–” 

“You know how we say I’m dialed to like… eleven? My senses and everything?” 

“Yep.” Wade rubbed comforting circles into Peter’s back. 

“Today they are at…twenty. I can hear everything. I can see everything. I can feel  _everything_. Its out of control.” 

“When did it start?” Wade dropped his voice into a lower register, knowing the rasp of a whisper might grate against Peter’s already over sensitive ears. 

“I helped out at an armed robbery today.” Peter mumbled. “And this old man took a bullet to the soldier and–” 

“Your Uncle Ben.” Wade finished and Peter nodded miserably. “Alright. So he reminded you of your Uncle Ben and –?” 

“And I don’t know!” Peter shouted, and then cringed away and hid his face in Wade’s shoulder. “I don’t know. Ever since then, I’ve been on high alert and freaking out like everything is dangerous. A dog barked and I shot a web at it before I even knew what I was doing. Some one was breathing too hard on the bus and it gave me a headache. I had to keep my gloves on just walking down the street because putting my hands in my pockets made my skin itch.” 

“Alright, so your spidey sense is all wacked out.” Wade frowned when Peter whimpered quietly. “And you said everything is registering like danger?” 

“Yeah.” 

“But you didn’t flip out when I walked up.” 

“You  _never_ register as danger.” 

“Excuse me? I am  _vicious_ , Spidey. Dictators  _tremble_ when I enter their country. Wild animals flee from my path. Soldiers are–” 

“WADE!” Peter shouted and then groaned and shut his eyes again. “What’s your point?” 

“My point–” Wade peeled his own gloves off and wove his fingers through Peter’s hair, frowning when Peter leaned back into the touch, desperate for something to ground him. “My point is that if I don’t register as danger to your spidey senses, maybe you will be more comfortable in my apartment, huh? I can turn off all the lights, put you in my bed, block out the rest of the world?” 

“I’d love that.” Peter started crying. “Wade, everything hurts so bad, I don’t know what to–” 

“I got you, Spidey.” 

******************

After Peter was tucked naked into Wade’s bed, bundled into the overly expensive, incredibly smooth sheets that were the only ones that didn’t bother Wade’s skin, Wade asked, “So, how long have you had anxiety?” 

“…what?” 

“Anxiety.” he repeated, crawling into the bed behind Peter and just laying still so Peter had a solid presence at his back. “Did it start before or after your Uncle died?” 

After a long moment– “After. I had a hard time being Spider-man for a while.” 

“Did you react like this?” 

“Sometimes, but I thought most of it was just me adjusting to my powers.” 

“What else happened?” 

“Sometimes I’d just shut down. Sometimes I’d get hyper focused. It changes. Haven’t dealt with it in a long time though.” 

“Well, next time you get a little anxious, just come climb into bed with me.” 

“Are you using my anxiety as a way to sleep with me?” 

“Pete, when you say it like that, it makes me sound really creepy. Come on, now. Why you gotta play me like that?” 

Peter turned in the bed and pressed his forehead to Wade’s chest, breathing a sigh of relief when the pressure eased some of the noise in his head. “Thank you.” he muttered. “My anxiety makes me feel like I’m losing my mind sometimes.”

“Yeah, well I understand that feeling.” Wade muttered. “And you know I won’t think you’re crazy Pete. You get a little overwhelmed just come over, whether I’m here or not. Everyone needs a safe place, right? It’s fine.” 

“You’re really okay with this? You don’t think I’m a freak?” 

“That’s really two different questions, Pumpkin Eater.” 

“Wade.” 

“No sense of humour, huh? Alright, Yeah Pete I’m really okay with this. Just because you’re super doesn’t mean nothing affects you. And the only place you’re a freak is when you’re melting these sheets with me.” 

“Thanks, I think.” 

“You aren’t the only one who gets overwhelmed, Spidey.” Wade’s voice got a little rough. “We all have our days. Maybe you just come to me when yours get bad, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Peter sniffed quietly, letting the dark room, the cool sheets and Wade’s voice soothe him. “Yeah, I can do that.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combined prompt for @megahuffledor : “Well…That’s just not socially acceptable!” And “It’s never been a problem before!” and @enchantingpearlcollector: Wade is enjoying a drink after work and spots an uncomfortable looking Peter across the bar. “Sir I’m going to need you to put on underwear before you say anything else” 
> 
> (Featuring Pretty!Wade)

The boy across the bar definitely didn’t belong there, or at least he hadn’t belonged there before, because he was staring around him like he had never seen alcohol and men in the same sitting before. 

Definitely his first time in a gay bar, maybe his first time in a bar period, and after a few minutes of watching how terribly uncomfortable the kid was for close to half an hour, Wade decided to take pity on him. 

“Give me a red bull.” he told the bartender. “Don’t open it, yeah?” 

“Sure thing, Wade.” Weasel tossed Wade a cold can. “Anything else? Need a refill on your water?” 

“Water?” Wade rolled his eyes. “What are you talking about? This is hard alcohol!” 

“It’s Fiji water.” he replied without skipping a beat. “We all know you don’t drink anymore Wade. But if it makes you feel like more of a man, I’ll give you a root beer so it looks like you’re  _actually_ drinking.” 

“Now why would you think I need a boost to my masculinity?” Wade slid a twenty across the bar and waved off the change.

“You’re in a  _skirt_ , man.” 

“It’s a  _kilt_.” 

“Pleats don’t make it a kilt, Wade.” 

“You’re just jealous of how good my calves look in this nonsense.” Wade did a quick twirl, showing off the knee length black skirt. “You know I look good, Weasel.” 

“Get outta here, Wade.” 

Wade saluted and headed off across the bar, plunking the red bull down in front of the kid, who jumped about a mile and looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“How’s it going?” 

“Um–?” 

“Don’t worry.” Wade tapped the Red Bull. “It’s still closed. I’m not of those creepy predator types who try to drug pretty boys at the bar.” 

“I… I don’t think that’s okay to say.” the kid let out a high pitched laugh. “Um, not socially acceptable and all that?” 

“Meh.” Wade shrugged. “Never been a problem before. Wouldn’t you rather me be all weird and socially unacceptable up front and not be full of unwelcome surprises later?” 

“Um…” 

“My name’s Wade.” he took a sip of his water. “And you look a little lost.” 

“My name’s Peter.” came the slow reply. “And I am probably a little lost.” 

“Never been in a gay bar before?” 

“Nope.” Peter cracked the Red Bull and took a slow sip. “Is it that obvious?” 

“You got a sort of… deer in the headlights look to you. And you’re cute and all, but  _terrified_ isn’t exactly a turn on for me, you know? Not that I’m hitting on you? But I’m just saying, looking like fresh meat isn’t going to–” 

Peter snorted Red Bull up his nose when he started laughing. “Fresh meat?! Is that what you called me?” 

“I could have called you easy prey, would that have been better?” 

Dark eyes sparked in a challenge. “You aren’t coming off very well right now.” 

“I’m not trying to.” Wade lifted his water in a salute, and crossed his legs rather dramatically. “I’m just trying to enjoy my drink in peace.” 

“By bothering me?” 

“Am I bothering you?’ 

“No.” Peter grinned and sat back as well, his eyes dropping predictably to Wade’s legs. “Nice skirt.” 

“Don’t knock it till you try it, kiddo.” 

“No, no I was being serious.” Peter made a point of looking again. “Nice skirt. I like it.” 

“Yeah?” Wade looked a little impressed. “Well, thats good because it was shockingly expensive and my feelings would be hurt if I didn’t get at least one wolf whistle over it.” 

Peter wet his lips and whistled softly and Wade started laughing. “Cheers, kid.” 

“So, Wade.” Peter relaxed even further, a smile playing around his lips.”You come here alot?” 

“I was friends with the bartender back when he was young and pretty.” He lifted his glass to Weasel, who flipped him off and went back to pouring drinks. “Back when it was just a dive and not a gay bar. I wasn’t around for the disco phase, but I hear it was a blast.” 

“And you um– you wear skirts often?” Peter raised his eyebrows and glanced around the room. “Because you don’t really seem like the  _type_ to wear one, you know what I mean?” 

“You mean because I’m not in drag?” Wade shrugged. “Some times I wear skirts, I’ve been known to wear lipstick. It’s not a whole thing, its just what I do.” 

“How– how often?” 

“Only when I want to let the bits breathe free.” 

There Peter went again, inhaling Red Bull when he laughed and crying out in horror over the pain, holding his nose and trying not to choke. 

“Was that good for you too?” Wade grinned wickedly and Peter muttered a curse over a wheezing cough. “Anyway, I don’t want to take up your night, but I wanted you to not look quite so uncomfortable for a minute, so I’ll let you finish your drink in peace.” Wade stood up to leave. “See you around, Pete.” 

“Wait!” Peter jumped to his feet and Wade paused. “I uh– I don’t even really want to be here. I was just bored and lonely and I didn’t want to be home so–”

“So?” 

“So… if you feel like taking that skirt out for a twirl or two, um, do you want to go dancing?” 

“Dancing?” Wade’s eyebrows rose. “I don’t really dance, Pete, but I could go for some ice cream?” 

“That sounds even better.” 

********************

“So you wear skirts just because they make your legs look good?” Peter took a big bite of chocolate ice cream. “And you don’t drink because–” 

“Because I’m a good boy.” Wade retorted and took a bite of Peter’s ice cream as well. “And before you ask, I’m eating your ice cream because as it turns out cappuccino ice cream is terrible.” 

“I told you.” Peter snarked. “I told you it would be terrible.” 

“Yes, thank you, smart ass.” Wade took another bite. “So tell me Pete, out of all the gay bars in this town why would you–” 

“ _Ack_!!” Peter suddenly whipped around and covered his eyes. “WADE!” 

“What–” Wade looked down and then jumped off the grate so his skirt would stop blowing up around his hips. “Whoops. Super sorry about that. Super sorry, definitely didn’t plan on that happening. Thank god we were on a deserted street huh? Don’t want anyone else seeing my danglers. Its ok I’m acceptable now so–” 

“Nope.” Peter was laughing, but still facing away. “Nope, I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before we keep talking.” 

“Underwear? No way.” Wade scoffed. “What’s the point of letting the bits air dry if–” 

“Oh my god!” Peter’s face was bright red. “Okay. Okay, but at least a pencil skirt, right? Nothing that will blow up all Marilyn Monroe on us?” 

“Aw you think I look like Marilyn Monroe?” Wade batted his eyelashes. “Gonna make a fella blush saying things like that.” 

“As long as you’re blushing with your…” Peter muffled another laugh into his hand. “With your bits covered.” 

“Yeah, my bad.” Wade smoothed the skirt back down his legs. “Other than the whole flashing incident you don’t care about the skirt?” 

“Nope.” Peter shook his head and handed Wade the ice cream. “It makes your legs look great.” 

“Peter Parker you might just be a keeper.” 

“Wade Wilson, you’ll have to buy me another drink before we–.” Peter stopped when Wade pulled another Red Bull from his back pocket and handed it to him. “You bought me another drink?” 

“I figured it was fair after I ate all your ice cream.” 

“I like you, Wade.” 

“I knew this skirt would work.”  


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @b-itchiee : Peter takes a bad beating and wade undressed him cleans him and cuddles him to make him feel better
> 
> This is just fluff, I swear.

“Ow ow ow ow ow.” Peter hauled himself through the window, landing on the bedroom floor with a thump. “Ooooh ow ow ow. Aw shit.” 

“Hey Peter Pumpkin Pie.” Wade pushed open the bedroom door and sent him a rather unimpressed look. “Whatcha doin’ sneaking through the window when we have a front door in perfect working order? Could it be that you are trying to hide how badly you got your ass kicked, knowing that your ever so patient boyfriend–” Wade jabbed a thumb at himself. “– will be angry with you for being all reckless and putting a hurting on that booty, which we both know is my favorite part of you and the only reason I’ve put up with your shenanigans for this long.” 

“Wade.” Peter coughed hard, flinching when his ribs pulled. “Why does that sound like the speech I gave you last week when you came on with one hand?” 

“Because I wrote it down so I could say it back to you for exactly a moment like this.” Wade folded his arms. “So what did you do?” 

“I caught a car.” Peter groaned. “An SUV. There were people inside so when it went over the bridge I just caught it.” 

“Unsurprisingly, you catching giant things gives me a boner.” Wade said with a sigh. “So the car explains your ribs, probably, but what’s with everything else? Did a  _building_ fall on you?” 

“I didn’t catch the next one.” Peter mumbled and started crawling towards the bed. “It flattened me. No one in it though, so no harm done.” 

“No harm done.” Wade repeated, listening to Peter whine as he rolled face down into the pillows. “Except to you.” 

“That doesn’t matter.” 

“The hell it doesn’t.” Wade stomped out of the room, and Peter heard the shower kick on, the closet door open and shut as Wade got towels out. 

Peter cried out when Wade suddenly sat on the bed, the extra weight jostling him and Wade muttered a curse. “Damn it, baby, come here.” Wade hooked his fingers in the pants of Peter’s suit and started tugging them down his hips, moving as slow as he could so he wouldn’t hurt Peter even more, and once those were off, he pulled his knife out and just shredded the shirt, cutting it right up the back. 

“Wade, my suit!” Peter complained into the pillows. “You didn’t have to tear it!” 

Wade didn’t answer, couldn’t answer, not when he was staring at a myriad of bruises all over Peter’s back, all different shades, all in different stages of healing. 

“Come here, Pete.” Wade tried to breathe calmly, the sight of his boyfriend battered like this– even though it was facing off a bad guy, even though Peter would be almost completely healed in twenty four hours– enough to make him want to cry. “Let me take care of you, yeah?” 

“I’m fine, Wade.” Tears were tracking down Peter’s face as Wade picked him up carefully. “I just need a shower and a good nights sleep, that’s all.” 

“Let’s start with a shower then.” 

Wade stripped down and got in the shower with Pete too, waving off Pete’s attempts at joking that this was just another way for Wade to see him naked, and very very carefully sponged him down, using Peter’s favorite soap and ripping a tag from a new loofah to wash every inch of him. 

Peter sagged against the wall and closed his eyes as Wade pressed over his ribs, over the bruises on his thighs, down to the bad cut on his foot to make sure nothing was broken. 

“I’m just bruised, honey.” he whispered when Wade looked up at him with worried eyes. “I promise.” 

“Come here.” Wade turned Peter in his arms, directing him to lean against his chest, taking Peter’s slight weight easily and reaching for the shampoo to start working the lather through Peter’s thick hair. “Jesus, you got a cut on your head, Pete.” 

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Peter kept his eyes closed, sagging against Wade’s body gratefully, pressing a hand to his ribs to keep them in place while he tried to breathe. “Wade I need–” 

“You need to let me take care of you.” Wade said firmly. “I’m going to help you sit, get the water over you and go get the living room set up. Do you want to watch Golden Girls or Wonder Woman?” 

“Wade–?” 

“Golden Girls or Wonder Woman?” 

“I’m too sore for sex.” 

“Golden Girls it is.” 

******************

By the time the water was starting to run cold, Wade was back, lifting Peter out of the tub and helping him stand on the plush rug, wrapping a towel that was warm from the dryer around his lean frame. 

“How’s that?” 

“Wade–” Peter was crying again and Wade brushed the tears away before hefting Peter carefully into his arms to carry him out into the living room. 

Golden Girls was already playing, there was a first aid kit waiting on the table and Peter couldn’t do much more than wince and groan while Wade stitched up the cut on his foot and wrapped his ribs. 

“Here.” A couple heavy duty painkillers, the kind strong enough to even numb Wade up, and Peter swallowed them with a big gulp of water, starting to shiver as the shock wore off and all the exhaustion set in. 

“Blankets.” Wade started piling blankets on Peter’s shoulders, one right after the other, and once Peter could barely move, he lifted the whole Spidey-burrito into his arms and sat back on the recliner with Peter snuggled into his arms. 

“Wade, I–” 

“You go and do something dangerous like that again without calling me and we are going to have a serious problem.” 

“Wade, I–” 

“You could have called me. Easily. Two seconds and I would have been there to help you. That’s what we do when we are superheroes in love. We call each other to fight baddies together, and not just because this booty in spandex slays me. Because when you come home like this, all beat up and bruised half to hell it just reminds me that one day I could lose you and Pete, I can’t handle that.” 

“Oh, baby–” 

“And I need you to at the very least, not go chasing death and poking it with a stick, alright? Just be a little careful. A little bit. Catching a car is sexy, being flattened by a car is horrifying. I can come back from that. You can’t. And I need you to always be here.” 

“I’m sorry.” the Spidey-burrito mumbled, reaching out to touch Wade’s cheek. “I’m sorry, honey, I forget how much you worry.”  

“I’m not going to stop worrying about you.” 

“I’m not going to stop catching cars.” 

“I’m not going to stop patching you up, then.” 

“Oh thank god.” Peter snuggled closer. “Because I don’t hurt anymore after you patch me up. Works like a champ, every time.” 

Wade kissed his head, blinking away the tears in his own eyes. “I’m glad, Pete.” 


End file.
